Pokecalypse: Kill em all
by Apocalypse-Master
Summary: Follows the story of Vergil (top left) and Cole (top right) as they try to figure out the new dark and evil pokemon world. Seeking revenge, the two boys roam the world looking for answers. One thing is certain. A trip is not as innocent as it used to be when Ash was a boy. Possible M/M
1. Introduction-Chapter 1

**INTRO**  
 **I want to write this story exactly the opposite of what the anime is. Dark, hopeless and world will be dark, dangerous, and moody. Some humans will be selfish, disturbed, bestial, and sometimes ouright evil. Most pokemon will be bloodthirsty, cursed and killing machines. Ash was happy, our characters will be sad. Ash was confident, Vergil will be living in the shadow of his father. Ash had a good childhood, Vergil did not. Ash had a dream, Vergil will have lost the world. Ash wanted to travel the world, Vergil will be trying to run from it. Ash had loving and trusting friends by his side, well, Vergil will too. Because some things don't change. If you like this sort of things, hop up and lets have a sad yet nice trip together.**

 **I am accepting original characters, leave them up in the comments**

 **Rated M for all sorts of things (Death, Sex scenes, gay ane lesbian characters). I will update it whenever I have inspiration (and time) to write more. Of course I have a certain plan for the story, but how to get there I still dont know. Please know that reviews are more than welcome, and will give me motive to continue. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Saturday morning, 10 pm. The clock rings as I regrettably open my eyes. Once again I slept late, spending the night on the lake north of the town with my best friend, making up stories about being pokemon trainers and travelling the world. My name is Vergil Ketchum. I am sixteen years old, yet I am not a pokemon trainer yet. I am not allowed, per the new regulations that took place after the curse hit. The curse you ask? Oh right. Let me explain.

About twenty years ago, a mysterious rift opened in the pokemon world, and a mysterious evil energy poured into it. Before that, evil was what we called team Rocket and other suck organisations. What this energy did to the pokemon it infected though, that was evil beyond comprehension. The once beautiful and noble creatures, now thirst for blood and death. Studies show that about 20% of the wild pokemon are now cursed. The ghost, dark and poison types are the ones more susceptible to the curse though. The infected percentage in these types reaches up to 70%. As you can imagine, it is pretty difficult to find a tentacool nowadays. We have adapted though. Cities are more heavily guarded, and only licenced trainers are allowed to travel the wild alone. The age at which children are allowed to leave has also increased. When he was young, my father left home at 10 to become the greatest pokemon trainer ever. And I am stuck here until I am 18. Two more years. As I get out of bed and down the stairs, an orange haired figure appears behind the kitchen table. It is my mother, preparing pancakes that I could smell from upstairs.

"Happy birthday son", Misty yells as she sees me coming slowly down the stairs. I am not yet in the mood to talk or be wished for my birthday, yet I force a smile up my sleepy face. My mother rushes to the stairs and hugs me.

"Already sixteen, you're becoming a man", she says as she tugs my shoulders. I let out a small grin, we hug and kiss softly on the cheek, and I head for the table, where the delicious breakfast is waiting. "I remember it like yesterday that you were this tiny", she says and shows the size of a small baby. And now you 're all grown up. As promised, no gym work to day. I will have breakfast with my son, and spend the time together", she said and smiled. Even in her late thirties, there isn't even a single wrinkle in her face. If one doesn't know, they don't believe this woman has a sixteen year old son. Time passes quickly as we start eating and talking. Minute by minute, I start feeling better, and soon I don't feel sleepy at all. It is not often that I have breakfast with my mother. She runs the city's gum, and she does it a lot. Add to it that she is a single mother, and there is barely any time left. I love her for that. Since the day I was born, she has sacrificed her life for me, for this house, and for this town.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. It is Floyd, the head of the town's guard. "I am sorry", he apologizes before Misty has a chance to say anything. Floyd has been a family friend for years, and knows this day means a lot to a mother who works her ass of all day providing for the whole town. "I know it's Vergil's birthday and your day off, but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important", he added in a serious voice. "At least time for a pancake?", Misty offers cheerfully. "Doubt it, but I got to wish to the man of the house", he says and points at me. "Hey big man, already sixteen?", he asks with a smile as he approaches. "Happy birthday son", he adds and hugs me. After I thank him, he turns to my mother who patiently waits for him to spill the bad news. "What is it?", she asks. "Everything", Floyd replies in a confused voice. "The power grid is out, the storage system has collapsed, we are cut off", he says. Misty frowns her brows and tries the switch. "Which areas are affected?", she asks. "The whole town", Floyd replies, catching my mother by surprise. "We will get the backup generators running, we get pokemon to charge them if need be, and send a party out to Bill's house. It must be a problem in the network, he should know what's going on", Misty says firmly. "Let's hope we don't have to go to the power plant next", Floyd chuckles.

Misty is a born leader. She seems to have it all figured out. When there is a problem, she always has a solution up her sleeve, and she sounds so certain about it she almost always inspires others to follow her. My mother heads inside her room to dress up and get her pokemon, as Floyd leaves through the front door. A few minutes later she is back. "I may have to go up to Bill", she says. "I promised you the three of us would spend the day, but this needs to be done", she apologises. I can't help bu feel disappointed at the news, the emotion instantly changes to disappointment at myself. My mother does her best, I can't be disappointed at her. "It's not your fault", I respond with a cold smile. "Luckily we will have dinner together", I add more cheerfully. "I know it sucks", Misty adds having seen through me. "Cole will keep you company, he should be here any minute now". Suddenly and idea comes to my mind. "Can I come with you?", I ask and my eyes shine with excitement. "We will spend time together and you get to help the town. Please? It's going to be our little vacation for the day, and the best present ever", I plead. Although very hesitant at first, I can see her face softens at some point. "Fine", she lets out. "Great, Cole will be thrilled to hear this", I respond in a rage of joy. "Oh no, I can't have both of you out there", Misty argues. "Come on mum, you really think he won't come?", I ask her. She lets out another sigh, her face full of regret that she allowed something like this in the first place, and we both head out the front door. "Be outside the gym in 5 minutes, or I'm leaving without you", she says in a strict voice.

Cole is my best friend. We practically grew up together, as he moved here when he was only two years old. His parents were both trainers who worked with my mom, and died when we were very young. After this his grandmother took over raising him, who also died last year. As a fifteen years old boy, Cole chose to live on his own, but he practically lives with us now, spending almost the whole day in our house, and sleeps in my room when he feels like it. My mother takes care of him as her own, and most of the neighbors love him as well. After all, his parents died protecting the town. Despite this, ever since his grandmother died, the only parent Cole reall got to know, things have been tough for him. Of course, as his best friend, I am always there for him, and I would do everything to cheer him up. To be honest, I want today to be about him having a great time. He seems to be getting better lately, returning to his old goofy, relaxed and cheerful self.

A few minutes later, Cole and I were waiting for my mother outside the pokemon gym. She quickly turned up carrying two bags of supplies, which she quickly passed to me and Cole. "There's food and water in there for later", she says. "Stay close to me, and follow my every order. It's dangerous out there", she says as her voice gets more serious. "Yes, yes, we know, the cursed pokemon and all that", Cole says in a disconcerning tone. "And don't make much noise", Misty interrupts him.

It has been a couple of hours since we left Cerulean, and now the city is well behind us. Ahead of us lies the northern part of Kanto, route 25. On our right lie the massive mountains harboring Cerulean cave, a place known throughout the world due to the strong pokemon it contains. It is there that Cole's parents met their ultimate fate, in a situation still unknown. All we know is that their bodies washed up on the coast of Cerulean a couple days after they had gone missing. It is assumed that they were overwhelmed by the immersely powerful pokemon living there, and my mother blames herself for allowing them to embark on the mission. Despite the cursed pokemon, a few hikers could be spotted climbing the mountain, their size smaller than that of an ant. While their numbers have decreased since the cursed pokemon appeared due to the greater danger, the toughest of them still practice this hobby as of today. None dare venture inside the cave though, as it remains an exremely dangerous place.

Stunned by the beauty of the countryside, and the joy of spending my birthday with my best friend and mother walking under the warm sun, I am conflicted on the inside. Part of me wants to see a cursed pokemon, as the only time I have ever seen one was at the city gates where a guard had killed one and I managed to take a quick glimpse before another guard pulled me away to shield me from the hideous sight. On the other hand, I want nothing to ruin this tranquility I am feeling right now. Little do I know, that this peace will soon go away, never to return.


	2. Introduction-Chapter 2

**Prologue is done, I hope you already like the new characters Vergil and Cole, and happy to see an adult motherly version of Misty. The trio's journey continues.**

As we continue walking north, we are now outside Pokemon Tech. This marvelous building is a school for pokemon trainers. Its recent closing was a step back to dealing with the curse, as trainers are essentials to uncovering the secrets behind it. Doesn't matter though, as I hate this place.

Six years ago, on my tenth birthday, I was excited to start my adventure and become a champion. behind this of course lied my secret desire to see my father, and maybe battle him in the finals and emerge victorious. Misty knew my desires better thn anyone. However, she took the hard choice in order to keep me safe. See, Pokemon Tech graduates can enter the pokemon league without any Gym Badges. All they need to do is train their pokemon as part of some lessons. Which is extremely hard, mind you, because Misty sent me here instead of handing me over a squirtle and a pokedex and sending me on my way. At the time, I felt totally betrayed. I wanted to start my journey the way my father did, yet my mother forbade me to. I cried for days, yelling at my mother and making her feel bad in ways I didn't know back then. I kept reminding her of my father, I told her to stay away from me, which i can't even imagine how much it hurt to hear this from the son of the man who really abandoned her. And she paid a whole lot of money for tuition. Expensive tuition is the reason the school closed, by the way. Of course I failed every single class, and before I knew it, I was kicked out for bad behavior. Now I know, that the main reason she wanted me to go there was the cursed pokemon. The world is much different than what it used to be when my mother was ten. Any ten old years old now is as good as dead out there. Yet, instead of forbidding me to become a pokemon trainer, my mother wanted me to complete my dream, although in a safer way. But there was more to it, another reason which she told me once, the only time she really talked about my father. Mom told me about the day she met him, when he stole her bike to take Pikachu to the pokemon center. When she followed him there, the bike was completely destroyed. And thus began ther journey, which would make them best friends at first, and eventually lovers. I wanted to learn so many things, and although misty talked for hours, she only reached up to the point where their roads split up. It was after the Silver Conference, back when my dad was but a rookie trainer. It was then my mother realized her feelings for him were more than 'friendly". I still remember th sadness she talked with though. And although I still want to learn more about my father, on that day I promised I would never ask again. My mom is a strong and young woman, and the past shouldn't keep her back. The other reason I talked about, is this. It was close to home, and I guess she couldn't lose me on top of losing my father. On that day, I also promised two more things. That I would never make my mother feel sad ever again, and that I would indeed become a pokemon champion, and defeat my father in a one on one battle.

Lost in my thoughts, I have forgotten Cole and Mom walking right besides me. I am interrupted though by a couple of cursed pokemon appearing from inside some bushes. A grotesque form of what appears to have been a gloom, as well as a houndour cut through some vines and appear right in front of us. Acting instantly, my mother throws a pokeball in the air, and from a glowing red light, Starmie materializes on the short grass. "Use hydro pump", misty orders, as Starmie spins rapidly while water comes out of its five limbs. Houndour takes a major hit and is thrown back, seemingly unable to stand. Gloom is hit by the pressure of the hyro pump and thrown on the ground, but it survives the hit. The next second, petals come out of Gloom's flower, and hit starmie head on. "Use psychic", Misty instructs once more. A purple beam comes out of Starmie's central crystal, hitting gloom and tearing it to shreds. Black and purple goo and leaves spread everywhere, while houndour's lifeless corpse lies on the side of the road, where it was thrown. "Sorry about this. That's why I didn't want you to come", she says as she inspects the two dead pokemon. Her voice echoes in my ears. It looks as if my mother's voice comes from the background, as if I am not there at the moment. Could I be shocked from what I just witnessed? This feeling is weird. But it doesn't seem to be about me. I can only focus on one thing, coming from within the thick grass the two cursed pokemon just came from. Without thinking, like I was drawn to something, I entered the tall grass.

Cole's Point Of View:

Two of these devils are dead. The sight of them brings me a satisfaction I haven't felt in a long time. This curse is the reason I grew up an orphan. They killed my parents, and all of them deserve to die. I stare at their corpses, with no remorse, no digust, nothing. Vergil, on the other hand, doesn't seem to take it well. He has snapped. "Vergil", I tell him as I snap a finger in front of his eyes. But he seems to be lost. Actually, he seems to be focused. Somewhere outside the road, behind the tall grass. With a leap, he enters the tall grass from where the two cursed pokemon came out. Misty runs after him, and so do I. What is he thinking? There could be dozens more in there like the ones we fought just now. The vegetation is very dense in here, as grass is caught between my shoes and almost makes me stumble, while the low brances of the trees reach my face. I can barely see Misty running in front of me, and I hope she can see Vergil. A couple minutes later, we reach a small opening, only to see a much worse sight than the two cursed pokemon.

Vergil's point of view:

I don't know what it is that draws me at this spot, but there is definitely something there. My shoes are now muddy and wet, my hands are scratched from thorns and branches, but i can finally see an opening. My mother and Cole are chasing after me, but I can't wait for them. When I reach the opening, a sight even worse than the two dead pokemon comes to light. It appears to be a pokemon nest, holding many eggs inside it. The eggs are smashed, while small unborn pokemon are scattered everywhere. Their species is beyond recognition anymore, but a little further from the nest there are a couple dead cursed oddish. Looking closely inside the nest, momentarily suppressing the disgust I feel from the death and gore around it, I see a bloodied Espeon. It makes a small sound, but its insides are ripped out, and the pokemon is now but a mass of blood and viscera, barely recognisable from the rest of the nest. Behind me, I can hear Cole puking on a corner, and Misty telling me to come back. Her voice is still faint though. As the bloodied pokemon lies its head backwards, I can feel it taking its final breath. It is then that the world around me returns to normal.

Misty's Point Of View:

Few are the things I have seen something as brutal as what lies in front of me. And for the kids to see it too; that's just awful. Cole is already looking the other way, puking what he had for breakfast. Vergil on the other hand, he still seems to be lost. He is focused on the dying Espeon in front of him. Maybe it called out to him psychically. That would explain how he found the place, and why he didn't have any contact with us. "Come on, don't look at this", I say as he seems to come around. He takes a step back in shock and sits on the ground, his hands and legs desperately trying to push away from the scene. I take a quick look on what remains of the family. There must have been at least a dozen of eggs here, and Espeon stood its ground to protect them. These oddish laying dead didn't stand a chance, but it had to be houndour that overpowered it, as it looks like from the bites and claw wounds, as well as the burns. "I'm sorry we weren't here sooner", I thought to myself, feeling sorry for the poor pokemon.

"Come on guys", I say as I turn to the boys, "there is nothing left here". As they stand up to leave, Vergil turns around and sinks his hands in the bloody mass.

"There has to be a reason Espeon called out to me", Vergil states, confirming my theory that Espeon called out to him. A few seconds later, he pulls out an egg, dipped in blood and guts, but that seems to be intact. "Houndour must have missed this one", Vergil says as a smile forms on his lips, an ironic picture, him being happy, even for a moment, while the rest of himself is stained with blood and mud.

Vergil's point of view:

It has been about half an hour since I found he egg, and it is raining for a while. By now, all three of us are soaking wet, but at least most of the blood has been cleaned off the egg and myself, save for my clothes. Cole has been silent the entire time, and just follows along, visibly shocked.

Cole's point of view:

This world is worse than what I imagined it to be. Although I almost enjoyed seeing the cursed pokemon die, the sight of the smashed eggs and the Espeon was too much for me. I feel like I will never eat again. Just keep walking Cole, don't let your feet abandon you now. But the cold, oh god the cold. Is it the rain, or is it the shock? Maybe both. Hell, it's probably the shock mostly. We are almost there at least. Misty says Bill's house is close to the lighthouse, which seems to come closer with every step. Once we climb this small hill, the house should appear right in front of us. But something is already visible from here. Misty notices too, and runs up the hill. A few minutes later, we are all on top of it, and Bill's house is right ahead of us. What we saw earlier was smoke though. From a fire coming from Bill's house.

 **End of Chapter 2. Time for your review :P**  
Constructive criticism is always welcome


	3. Introduction-Chapter 3

Cole's point of view:

When I turned my eyes back, my mother was already running towards the burning house. With guarados and Starmie by her side she charged in like an amazon. When she went close enough, she ordered her pokemon to use their water attacks. I ran close to her, not paying attention to Cole, standing shocked right behind me.

Misty's point of view:

Another houndoom. Not a problem for Gyarados. The cursed pokemon now lay dead in front of me, as my two water pokemon put out the fire. The rain helps too. I just hope Bill is fine in there. Behind me, Vergil is running furiously towards me and my pokemon, his will to protect me getting the better of him. Behind him, Cole follows, a loyal but scared to death friend. He arrives, and quickly hands his newfound egg to his friend, who is too stunned to do anything other than open his arms and obey his friend. Vergil then enters the house.

Vergil's point of view:

"Hold this", I shout at Cole and hand him the egg. He is completely out and can hardly communicate. It was the volume of my voice that made him open his hands and accept whatever I put inside them. With the fire put out, now is the chance to rush inside and look for Bill. Mom can't do this, neither can Cole. I should. With water dripping down from almost anywhere, and lots of smoke still in the house it is almost impossible to make out of a man, even if he were right next to me. The almost colllapsed roof doesn't make things any easier, with square beams of wood covering almost all the hall and a room next to it, a room I couldn't tell if it was the kitchen or some other room. "Bill", I finally manage to make out, as my lungs start to clear of the smoke I inhaled when I entered the building. "Over here", I hear a faint voice between the sound of a part of the roof collapsing. Unable to see from the smoke, I stumble upon the man within the rubble. He is laying on the floor, a pond of water having formed around him, and a big pillar of wood on top of him. I try to pull him out, but he is well stuck under it. With the pillar still hot, but thankfully not burning I grab and lift it a little, enough to slide it over and free the man. The lower part of his body is covered in bruises and burns, but I can't yet tell how serious it is. Suddenly, Cole appeares besides me.

Cole's point of view:

Vergil calls for Bill inside the house. And what do I do? I stay out here, helpless and useless. I can't just stand here, what if something happens to Vergil? Thinking about this, I immediatelly snap and go after Vergil.

As I come out of the buildng, carrying an old man, Vergil is nowhere to be found. I enter again, as Misty tells me to be careful. The old man asks her about Bill, and I see her nodding negatively. Just as I enter, I see them both. Bill is carried by Vergil, and doesn't look good. "My grandfather", is all he says in his faint voice. "I found him", I say. "He is already outside". It is the unconsious man I found in the other room. He definitely looked better, but inhaled a lot of smoke, as he collapsed right after asking about Bill. I put one of Bill's hands over my shoulder, as Vergil does the same with his other hand. "My legs, I can't feel my legs", Bill gasps. I peak down, and all i see is burns. His whole body is burned. How can the man be consious?, I wonder. There is no time for this now, we must get out of here.

Misty's point of view:

Cole rushed after Vergil, and came out with Granda Bill. It's been a few minutes since he went back in, and it has been too long since Vergil went inside. Finally, behind some debris, some figures appear. It's them, carrying someone. Grandpa Bill is partially awake, resting on the wet grass and catching his breath. The smoke can't be good for his health at this advanced age. When they finally come out, both boys collapse, after leaving Bill on the grass. They both cough, gasping for air, covered in dirt and mud from the interior of the building. Bill doesn't look good either. He is barely consious, and his eyes are fixed on his lower body. "My legs", he repeats again and again. "I.. I don't feel..", he starts but is too shocked to speak. "No pain, I don't feel any pain", he shouts.

Vergil's point of view:

Bill is in very bad shape, and freaked out. Trying to catch my breath, I raise my head to see my mother is already next to him, trying to calm him down. Bill chokes and coughs, and then takes some hard, deep breaths. Within seconds, an old man rushes to his side, crying and calling out for him. I recognise the man, it is his grandfather, however how he came here I do not know. Trying hard to pick myself up from the ground, I rush by his side too.

Bill says the power went down, right before the pokemon attacked. "They came from southeast", he added. Has to be the power plant. "Go there, if Zapdos is in trouble, there is no telling what the ramifications in kanto are going to be", he says with a profound power in his voice. Even in his condition, he still finds the courage to warn us about what is going on. Zapdos? The legendary pokemon? What could happen to it?... "Please, go", he interrupts my thoughts.

"I am not leaving you here, you need to get to the hospital", my mother argues.

Bill takes a look at his lower body, and at the moment he realizes the degre of his wounds. "Half my body is burned", Bill counters, having a tiredness return to his voice. "I will not make it", he adds, tryng to hide the tremble in his voice as he mouths these words. I can tell he believes it, yet I haven't seen someone as hurt as he is before to know for sure.

Cole's point of view:

"I will not make it". These words made me drift away from reality, into a memory I thought forgotten, and frankly, wish it remained buried. Suddenly, a 10 year old boy materialized in front of me, asking about his parents. Then, a reply I will never forget in my life. "I'm sorry, they did not make it".

Vergil's point of view:

Cole is lost in his thoughts. I know what he is thinking. I remember the time he was announced his parents' death, and I bet he remembers too. No doubt this brings back such memories. I reach over to him, and turn him around to me. "Don't look", I say in a low voice. Having found my strength, I know I have to be the strong and calm one. My mother is the only one holding it together right now, and I must do so as well. Suddenly, Cole breaks down and sinks his face into my shoulder, where he shakes and cries. Having my best friend in my arms is one of the most soothing things I can ask for. Him letting it all out, helps me calm myself too. Despite we are both wet, he is warm. I hug him tightly, and stay by his side. Unsure if I am crying too, or if it is the rain dripping down my face, I remain in that position.

Misty's point of view:

Vergil keeps it together surprisingly well. I am almost worried. Most children at his age would have freaked out, like Cole does. But not Vergil. He is always by my side. I know he is doing this to support me. He pushes himself so that he won't be a burden. He has been doing this all his life. He should know that it's ok to be a child, to become a burden. I love to take care of him, as tiring as it can be.

Coming back to reality, I call for gyarados and the pokemon is by my side within seconds. Vergil picks up Cole and comes to help with Bill's grandfather. Gyarados will take you back to Cerulean", I say and try to sound as imposing as I can. But to no avail, Vergil's eyes widen as my words come out of my mouth. "No, I am coming with you", he immediatelly protests. "Vergil", I lower my voice. "They need you to take them back, and I need to go back and check the power plant. This is important. Vergil scoffs, but agrees. "Ok", he says in a regretting voice.

Vergil's point of view:

After kissing me goodbye, my mother rides her starmie down route 25. I instantly rush to the old man, to help him climb on top of gyarados. As I approach him, I see him sobbing over his grandson, holding him in his arms, unresponsive by now. Misty knew Bill wasn't going to make it. We left the two men to talk while we discussed the details of our trip to Cerulean. We knew Bill died when the old man started shouting and crying uncontrollably. Misty went by his side before departing, and mouthed a few words I didn't bother to listen. What difference would it make? The man just lost his grandson, and I bet he has lost his son or daughter too. "Today we lost a great scientist, and a great man", is all I heard. Hollow words if you ask me, and saying this about what my mother said, means something. Now, the man is right in front of me, holding his dead son in his arms. I don't know how to handle the situation, or what to say. Actually, there is nothing to say. "We got to go", is all that comes out of my mouth. As I say this, the old man loosens his grip on his grandson, and his face is revealed, pale and cold, death emanating from it. "I'm sorry, really sorry", I finally let out after a few seconds. "I wish we got here sooner, maybe..." . "I want to bury him here", the old man says as if he didn't even listen to me. "Take your friend and go, I will stay. I will bury him here, this is what he would want". "It's gonna be good", he sobs.

Cole's point of view:

Still crying and shaking from the cold rain and the shock, my hand grabs some grass and tear it off the ground. "I have to help", I think. A little bit further, Vergil las leaned over the old man, his hand touching the old man's shoulder. The old man looks distraught, but Vergil knows we have to leave this place. Suddenly though, I see him leaving the old man sitting on the thick grass with his grandson on his lap, and he goes away. I run to him, and ask what is going on. "We are burying Bill before we go", he says coldly. It takes me afew seconds to calculate the danger we are in, while we stay here. "We can't, it's not safe here", I argue. "Exactly", Vergil counters. "Which is why we are not letting the old man up here to die with his grandson. "You saved his life before, let's save him once again", he adds as he hands me a plank of wood. I believe it's not worth risking our lives for the dead, but having no other options, I start digging a hole with Vergil. Thankfully, the rain has helped a lot, and the ground is soft, making our job easy. Within minutes, the grave is complete. By the time we are done, Bill's grandfather has brought a blanket from inside the house and covered his grandson's body with it. Vergil and I grab the blanket from the sides, and carefully position the body inside the grave. The old man takes a shovel, and starts throwing dirt and mud, filling the grave. His body heavy, his tears having become one with the rain pouring down his face, one can only imagine the pain the man is feeling right now.

Vergil's point of view:

A fine grave lies in front of us, the best thing we could do with the time and tools we have. With my hands and feet covered in mud, I turn to gyarados only to see it waiting patiently for us. Although it is my mother's pokemon, it obeys me just as much, although I have never used it for battle. "Would you like to say a few words?", I ask the old man. "Or if you want, I could..". "One minute", the old man says in a heavy voice. "Children should bury their parents, for this is the only natural thing in the world. But for parents to bury their children, that is a tragedy. A child without parents is called an orphan. A parent without children has no name. For it is not normal for the young ones to die first. Rest in peace son, you are buried close to your father and mother, I hope you are not alone". As the old man finishes his speech, Cole helps him stand up and take him back to gyarados. "We need to go, now", he says. "Gyarados, take us south", I order the enormous pokemon as it levitates in the air.

Misty's point of view:

Thankfully, this small river below Bill's lighthouse is the perfect shortcut to the power plant. The water is cold as ice, and riding Starmie provides no protection, but at least my pokemon is a fast swimmer. Looking more crefully, my eyes widen when I understand what I see. A huge rift has opened over the power plant, and dark energy emanates from it like a tornado. I can't do anything for it other than hurry back to Cerulean and warn the people there. Something needs to be done, but I will assess the daner once I am back.

Vergil's point of view:

We are almost at Cerulean, flying on top of the enormous creature. As I gaze to the west, I see a group of people, their figures barely noticable, running towards Cerulean.

Cole's point of view:

Vergil saw something in the west, and immediatelly ordered Gyarados to head there. Looking closely, it is people hurryng to the city. If they need help, we should help them.

Misty's point of view:

After seeing the rift over the power plant, I took the road back to Cerulean. Many cursed pokemon had already made it there from the power plant, as I could tell form their types. Most of them were electric, mostly voltorbs and electrodes, with Electrabuzz among them. As I ran back to cerulean, my water pokemon made short work of them, despite having a disadvantage. In front and between the cursed pokemon, a group of people up ahead are running for their lives, escaping from them. Some of them are hurt, and carried by others, some left at their fates.

"Keep running", I call out to them as I turn around. The least I can do is buy them a little time. They are very close to the gates, to safety, but they move slowly due to the injured they carry. After all, my pokemon still have some fighting inside them. "Come out", I say and throw 3 pokeballs in the air. Azumarill, Golduck and Kingdra come out, and simutaneously attack using their fairy, psychic and dragon powers. I may be a water type gym leader, but that doesn't mean my pokemon can't have secondary types. The wave of cursed pokemon is pushed back a little, and I peak behind me to see the people running entering the city, aided by Floyd and the city's guards.

"Gyarados, hyper beam", I suddenly hear. With the corner of my eye, I see a flying serpent for one moment, before the light from the hyper beam blinds me. When I recover, a big hole is formed in front if me, and the cursed pokemon scattered everywhere. "Mom, are you alright?", I hear Vergil shouting from high up.

"What the hell are you doing here still?", I ask furious. They should have been inside the city by now, how can they take their time to fool around after what they witnessed today?

"We just arrived", Cole defended as Gyarados landed. The two boys and the older man climbed down as I ordered my pokemon back inside their pokeballs. All four of us hurried inside the city, helping the survivors too. All I could think of was to question these people and find out what happened at the power plant.


	4. Introduction-Chapter 4

Misty's point of view:

The people coming from the east are finally safe inside the city. Some of them I know, locals or living in the suburbs. Others I guess are hikers and picknickers, two trending activities in our place. One of the men who walked in I know, his name is Raegan, not sure about his last name though. Regardless, I shouldn't waste any more time and ask him right away about what happened.

"Mr Reagan if I remember correctly, right?", I ask.

"Ah, yes, um, Gym leader Misty, I... I am surprised you remember me, actually. It.. it has been over a year since I challenged your gym", the man blushes.

"I learn something from every battle, so I remember most people who challenge me", I say with a smile. Truth is, I don't really remember him but he sounded happy that I did, so why spoil it for him. Seems like I did things worse though, the man's face is red like a charmander. And honestly, who calls someone gym leader misty?

"Well, had I known that, maybe I wouldn't have given up trying to become a trainer", the man says. "Really nice words there"

"I guess that answers the question about how our battle went", I think to myself. "So, anyway, I would like to ask about what happened", I ask, politely avoiding any more pointless conversation.

"Right, yes. Ok, I had gone for a hike, I recently started working out you see", he adds as he fixes his glasses on his face, "and I saw that girl right there running towards me. She is a little injured, so I had to carry her for a while. Her name is Alicia, but she is too shocked to say anything. On our way here, we found more people and warned them. Eventually, this big group formed, some cursed pokemon caught up early and injured a few more, so we ended up moving slower. You know the rest, we made it here, the cursed pokemon caught up just as we reached the city, and had it not been for you, many more would be injured or dead. Thank you Gym leader", he concluded.

"Just call me Misty", I politely reply. Calling me titles as if I am some royalty makes me uneasy. I take a look at the girl, as she is taken to the infirmary. Her wounds seem minor, but she is clearly in shock. Definitely lost some pokemon there, no one goes there without some, and she doesn't carry any pokemon on her from what I see. I should go talk to her immediately.

Cole's point of view:

What a tiring day. And something tells me it isn't over yet. There is definitely something clearly wrong in the power plant. And the horrors I saw. Adventure is nothing like what I imagined. It's not heroes fighting cursed pokemon and saving innocents. It's bloody. It's dirty. It makes you anxious, worried, sad, helpless. You don't always save the innocents. Sometimes they die, like Bill. And then you feel guilty. I feel guilty. Because today I was childish. I forced mom to take us with her, and we slowed her down. Maybe if it wasn't for us, she would have been there in time. But this is it. From this day forward, I will become a man.

Suddenly, the house door rings. I gently put down the pokemon egg I found, and go to answer it. "At least something good happened today", I thought as I gently put it down. To be honest, I pictured having my first pokemon in a different way. But I will be patient. Behind the door stands the old man we saved to day, Bill's grandfather. I open the door and see his tired face, eyes red swollen from crying, but filled with a kindness that no tear can wipe.

"Hello son", the man greets. "Is your mother here?", he asks kindly.

To be honest I am a little shocked to see him here. After all if it weren't for me, his grandson could be still alive. "She is not here", I finally let out. "She must be at the hospital, helping out. She told me though to stay here, she won't be long I think. Please come in, take a sit and wait for her. Will you have something? I am sure there are some pancakes left from the morning".

"Ah, no my sweet child, thank you", the man politely replies as he enters the house and takes a sit on the sofa. "Thank you for saving me today", he adds. "And for giving my grandson a proper burial. You and your friend risked your lives for that, and I am most grateful to you"

"Don't be", I interrupt him. I don't deserve his gratitude. "Bill's death", I finally say, trying hard not to tear up. "It's on me". The man can't hold his tears and wipes them with his right hand. "I begged my mother to take me and Cole with her. And on the way, I slowed her down when I found that pokemon egg. If it wasn't for me, she would have been there sooner. And she would have saved both of you", I conclude.

The man, tears running down his cheeks, comes next to me as he wipes his tears once again. He takes me by the shoulders and looks me straight in the eyes. "What you did today, was run into a burning building and save a man, risking your life. After that, you honored a dead man, by burying him like he deserved to. Before that, you saved an unborn pokemon from certain death from what I gather. You didn't kill anyone, and are not responsible for any death. You are a kind and brave young man", he says and for a second, smiles. Unable to hold my tears any longer, I let it all out and hug the old man back and remain silent.

After a while, the man breaks the silence. "I needed to see your mother, because I brought some of Bill's files with me. He took these notes after he talked with professor Oak yesterday. Would you like to take a look at them?", he asks. I nod in agreement, and know what I will do next. Call over Cole, he is without a doubt smarter than me and very interested in things like this.

Misty's point of view:

The girl is sobbing uncontrollably. Nurse Joey is at her side tending to her. He is one of the best nurses there is, but has his hands full now. I have been waiting for quite a while for him to finish patching her up, and finally he does. "Joey, how is she?" I ask as the young man hurries to the next patient. "I don't know if she can talk now, she is in a lot of shock", he replies. "Gotta go, people need me", he adds and vanishes in a room, next to his Happiny.

I enter the room slowly and silently. The girl has grabbed onto the blanket and doesn't let go. "Alicia, hi", I greet her in a low voice, trying to calm her. "I am Misty. Can you talk to me for a few minutes?", I ask. A few seconds after I start speaking, the girl turns to me. I am not sure if she heard -or understood- what I said, until she nods. "Can you tell me what happened?" I ask, hoping for an answer from her. "Anything that can help us".

"A portal", she says. "More like a rift. It came from there and infected.. Oh god... Caitlyn, no", she cries.

I saw the rift. And I know what a rift does. Everyone does. "Alicia", I plead with her but I know I won't get an answer from her now. Better leave her alone for the time being, and check back later at night. Time to spend some time with my son after all.

Cole's point of view:

All this is amazing, yet troublesome. If I understand right, we might be in greater danger than we think. "We got to tell your mother", I shout at Vergil as I close the last notebook of Bill's notes. "Like, right now". Vergil nods and grabs his shoes form the side of the sofa. That moment though, Misty walks in the house.

Misty's point of view:

As I enter the house, I see Vergil putting on his shoes, and Cole sitting on the carpet, his back touching against the sofa. Bill's grandfather is also there, and they all have some notebooks in front of them.

"Mum, we were going to come find you", Vergil instantly says. "We read some things Bill and Professor Oak talked about, and it doesn't sound good. Apparently..".

"Let me talk", Cole interrupted. "The professors said there are a few other dimensions, like the distortion world, temporal world, Spatial and Arceus's world"

"Home to Giratina, Dialga, Palkia and Arceus, yes I have heard of them. Many more exist though", I interrupt, hoping he gets to a point.

"The professors said one-or more- of these worlds was infected by the dark energy which reached them through the multiverse. They think it was the Distortion world, due to its dark characteristics which make it more susceptible to corruption as we have seen with pokemon, since most corrupted pokemon are ghost, dark or poison. Now, with that world corrupted, the darkness tries to infect the nearb dimensions, like our own. It does so by opening portals and passing its dark energy through. The dark energy flows in our dimension, corrupting pokemon in its pass.."

"Creating rifts", I interrupt him, as what Alicia told me starts making sense. "Exactly", Cole replies.

"So, if I get it right, their theory is, that this darkness existed somewhere in the multiverse, probably coming from a world way worse than ours, got dragged here by the darker dimensions, like Giratina's home, and now tries to infect te nearby dimensions by intruding into them through rifts, corrupting everything in its pass?", I ask. Of course I knew that rifts affect and curse pokemon in the surrounding area, but not that much. Bill and Professor Oak must have figured these things out recently.

"Again, exactly", Cole says.

"So what happens when all this dark energy enters our world, how do we drive it back, and...", I freeze as I make the connection. "What does this mean for the pokemon at the power plant, including Zapdos?"

Cole, being silent the entire time, finally speaks. "Didn't Moltres decimate Pallet town when it was cursed years ago?", he asks.

"He is right", I think to myself. "Yes", I confirm his fears. He knows the risks, there is no point in hiding.

"So how do we defend the city?", the old man asks.

I pause for a moment. I haven't thought of this. A city where the most powerful trainers use water pokemon against the legendary bird of thunder? No way this becomes anything less than an one-sided massacre.

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet", I try to calm them down. "There is no indication that Zapdos is cursed, let alone coming to attack the city. But, and this is a big but, if this is the case, we can't protect anyone here. We can't protect this place".

"So what do we do?", Bill asks again, seemingly worried.

"We evacuate", I state in a serious voice. "We evacuate the whole town".

Chapter 4 out. Hope you like it, bear with me we are building toards something big


	5. Introduction-Chapter 5

Penultimate chapter of the first volume.

Misty's point of view:

People gathered quickly after I said I have an announcement. "Gather up", I say and climb on the low wall in the main square. I haven't prepared what I want to say, but then I never do. "Ok", I begin. "You all saw the people storming the town, hunted by the cursed pokemon. I know all of you have questions, and we will do our best to answer them. Trust me when I say we also have some. What happened, is that another rift opened above the power plant briefly". People became uneasy at this sentence. Maybe I could have said it better, but there is little time. "Everyone be quiet", I raise my voice.

"Is the power not coming back?", a man asks. "What about the PC storage system?", another adds. "Is Zapdos cursed?", a third one asks. Everyone goes quiet at the third question.

"Take it easy", I try to calm them down. This is harder than I thought. "We, um, talked to Bill. We can't know if the power, or the storage system, will be back online any time soon. If all goes right though, we will know soon. As for.. um.. Zapdos, we interviewed everyone who came here from the power plant. No one can confirm whether Zapdos is either cursed or not. For all we know, it could be there fighting the horde of cursed pokemon the rift created"

"So we just have faith?", an impatient man interrupts.

"Please let me finish. Zapdos is a legendary pokemon, and one of the strongest pokemon in Kanto. It won't be cursed that easily. But, and this is a big but, it is, we can't take that chance. We need to prepare. So, in case you have any better ideas, I suggest you pack some stuff, only the most essential of things, and head over to Pewter for a few days. Should things come to worst, some of us will remain back to contain things. The evacuation happens just so civilians don't get in the way. We will need to go all out in that case. The head of the town's security, my good friend Floyd will led you. You are safe in his hands. That's all, I wish I had more answers, the caravan for Pewter will leave in 30 minutes"

Surprisingly, no one had any questions when I was finished. As the crowd disperses, Vergil comes out, a fiery look on his face. "You are not staying behind", he saysalmost tearing up. "Honey", I say, but understand there are no words to say. "It will only be a short trip. You will get to see Uncle Brock, haven't you missed him?", I smile.

"Mom stop. You will be in danger here. I know it, I am not a child".

"I know honey. You have matured. You are becoming a fine young man", I say and my soul fills with pride for the young man sitting in the bench besides me. "Let's take the worst case scenario. Zapdos is cursed. I can't fight it with all these people around, certainly not you, because I will be distracted with minimizing the casualties. I will need to go all out. And don't think a member of the Elite 4 going all out is something Zapdos can handle. Maybe the city will be destroyed, but I will be fine. Can I count on you to take care of Cole and help Floyd get hese people to Pewter?", I ask.

"Ok", Vergil replies with a sigh. "But promise me you will be okay".

"I promise honey. It will most probably be nothing, but I promise. I love you"

"Love you too, mom"

Vergil's point of view:

As the moonlight shines through the woods west of Cerulean, the caravan picks up its pace, making our way through to Pewter City. The scenery is beautiful as the full moon covers the whole area in a dim light, making it easy to see without a torch or a pokemon to light the way. Nothing reminds of the rain that fell earlier in the day, except from the occasinal breeze, humidity and mud. It is still dangerous though, so Floyd anxiously orders us to hurry. He is right, if something attacks us from the bushes, we won't see it coming. Thankfully, the beautiful scenery takes my mind off the trouble we are facing. My minds races back to Cerulean, where mom stayed, but I can't worry about her now. She is strong, and she can deal with whatever comes her way. My real problems are right in front of me. A caravan of about 50 people, some of them sick and unable to walk. I promised mother I would do anything to help Floyd. And that's what I plan to do, both me and Cole. He and I walk on the left side of the caravan, scouting the bushes for any crsed pokemon. Right next to us is grandpa bill, an old man who seems to be no tired at all. There are quite a few wounded people, mostly from the group that came from the power plant. Those who can't walk are either carried by pokemon or by people on stretchers. A few yards ahead, a machoke and its trainer carry someone with a broken leg.

My thoughts are interrupted by a cry behind me. It takes a minute to realize it is Cole.

Cole's point of view:

It came from nowhere. In just a matter of seconds, an ekans popped out of the bushes and hurled towards me. I can't even manage to lift my arm, let alone dodge it. It's fangs sink into my shoulder, burning like charcoal. Almost instantly, the sheering pain takes over my body. I flinch and let out a loud yell. Next thing I remember, Vergil has grabbed a branch and swings it at the cursed poisonous pokemon, forcing it to let go of me. When the branch makes contact, some blood spurs all over. The hit is so strong it almost cut the snake in half. By now, the pain has gone away and numbness has taken over. I can't say whether my arm is there or not. Looking at it, some blood drips from the wound. I try to move or at least feel my fingers, but nothing. Looking up again, the snake pokemon has withdrawn, and Vergil stands on top of me.

Vergil's point of view:

With the snake gone, I must pull Cole further behind. He is in danger, should another pokemon attack him. Thankfully, Grandpa Bill helps me pick him up and we drag him towards the center of the caravan. Taking a look around, more cursed pokemon have appeared. "It's an ambush", I hear Floyd yelling, as others have already taken out their own pokemon. Most of these people aren't trainers. Their pokemon are not fit to fight against the cursed ones, as I see the machoke that used to carry the stretcher fall dwn after being tackled by an Arbok. Floyd is on another level though. He takes out his Xatu, and the pokemon lets out a strong psychic wave, taking out all poison enemy pokemon in an instant. With the rest people taking care of the remaining attackers, the ambush is soon pushed back.

Cole's point of view:

For a moment everything was a blur. Vergil must have carried me back in the caravan, away from danger. When I raise my head, Floyd's Xatu has taken care of most of the attackers. My head rests on Vergil's lap, who is holding me tight. "Help me get up", I call out to him. My left arm is still numb from the bite, and I still can't feel it. Probably for the best though, if I could I wouldn't be able to stay consious from the pain. Vergil stands up slowly and takes me by the shoulder, helping me on my feet. "Can you walk?", he asks. "I am sure there are some stretchers if you can't". After taking a look around, I can see this is not true. There weren't many stretchers before, and now that some pokemon have been hurt too, things are even worse. This will definitely slow us down. Luckily I can feel like I can still walk. Of course I feel like shit, but I can put one foot ahead of the other. At least for now. "I am fine", I tell Vergil and start walking.

Floyd's point of view:

This is not good. Now we will move slower, and we need more people to carry the wounded. "Ok, listen up", I start talking to the crowd. They are worried, and need someone to lead them. "This was hard, and the longer we stay out here on the road, the harder it may become. Those of you who aren't hurt, please help carry the injured. We still have a long way in front of us"

Misty's point of view:

Looking west, in the direction Vergil and Cole went, all I can think about is them. It has been a few hours since the caravan left, and still no problems here. Even if Zapdos attacks, they have a good headstart. My thoughts are interrupted by one of my Gym trainers.

"Gym Leader", the woman says. "The thunderstorm from the east seems to be coming closer".

"I know", I reply, fearing it to be the legendary bird pokemon. "And you don't have to call me Gym Leader, Donna, Misty is good enough", I smile.

"Thinking about Vergil, right?", she asks. "Don't worry, we will make sure you are reunited with him", she smiles back.

I know this is a promise she can't be certain to keep, but I smile back at her kindness. What worries me is that our water pokemon won't be enough to beat Zapdos, should things come down to it.

"Today is his birthday", I tell Donna, my voice filled with sorrow. I don't know why I did that, Donna is very new at the gym and we haven't met that good. "We didn't even have breakfast together, and I took him on a trip where he saw the worst of this world", I continue.

"You will make it up to him by getting back to him in one piece, after we save this town, should things come to that", she interrupts. "Happy birthday to him", she adds.

For some reason, her words make me feel better.

"Incoming", a voice is heard form the wall, as a thunder is heard striking the ground closer to the town than before.

Vergil's point of view:

If the woods on route 4 were dangerous, Mt. Moon is ten times more dangerous. Before we came in, Floyd gave us some advice. We don't talk, we don't make noise, we try to be as quiet as possible. If there is a chance we can make it out of here without a fight, that would be best. It is said that lots of cursed pokemon live here, and those not cursed are often chased out of the cave or even killed. Rumor has it that it is connected to Cerulean Cave as well, however ths had never been proven, even before the curse hit.

Cole's point of view:

It's been a while since I was bitten. The numbness has gone, and pain has taken over. I can feel where the poison is, and how it is spreading. My left side hurts, and I start losing control over my left leg. I have to keep going though. The group can't handle carrying me too. There are already lots of wounded people as it is. Just until the exit of the cave, then I...

Grandpa Bill's point of view:

Cole seems to be getting worse. He is white as a sheet, and he is limping. Ekans poison can be deadly sometimes, but I am no expert to distinguish the type that specific ekans was. But the boy doesn't seem to be well at all.

Vergil's point of view:

A sudden thud is all I heard, and turned around to see Cole on his knees. "Floyd", I let out as quiet as possible, at the same time putting Cole's arm on my shoulders. My friend has lost his color completely. He doesn't seem to be able to walk anymore. Floyd approaches moments later, passing between people who have gathered around. Nyrse Joey is right behind him.

Nurse Joey's point of view:

I rush to where Floyd was called, only to find a boy in bad shape. His skin has become completely white, with black cycles forming around his eyes. Sweat is coming from his forehead, which is burning up. "He was bitten by an Ekans", the boy next to him says. The blond boy, barely consious looks at me. "What other symptoms have you had?" I ask him.

"At first my whole arm was numb, the pain took over. Now I feel it all over my body", he replies.

"Can you move the parts of your body that hurt?", I ask again, fearing for what the poison might be.

"Not my arm. And I can hardly move my leg too", the boy replies.

"Paralyzing poison", I think to myself. "You will be fine", I say to the boy. "Floyd, a word", I say and the leader of the group comes to me.

"The poison isn't deadly by itself. But, it spreads and paralyzes the whole body. We must hurry and hope the pokemon center beyond the cave still stands. If the poison gets to the boy's lungs and heart, he will die of asphyxiation".

"Ok, let's go on. If it comes down to it, we will breathe inside the boy's lungs and ppump his hearth ourselves", Floyd says and the group starts walking again. I stay close to the boys to help in case anything happens, but one thing is for sure, the boy will die if we don't hurry.

Cole's point of view:

Vergil now carries Alicia, the girl who told Misty about the danger coming from the east. Grandpa Bill helps me walk now, and despite his age, he is doing a great job. He is a kind man, and seems to care deeply about both me and Vergil. Suddenly, I see a shadow standing on a rock a little further from the group. A cry is heard coming from there.

"It's an Absol", Floyd shouts. "We have been discovered, take out your pokemon and defend yourselves", he says as he throws 5 pokeballs in the air. Xatu, Quagsire, Bayleef, Persian and Chinchou appeared besides him. "Attack", Floyd commanded the pokemon. Instantly, Bayleef, Chinchou and Quagsire attacked the oncoming Geodudes and zubats with water and leaf attacks. Even against zubats, bayleef's grass attacks were effective after the zubats were soaked with water. Persian and Xatu, on the other hand, waited patiently. Floyd knew why Persian was waiting, but was clueless as to why Xatu did that. Suddenly, the shadow that called tha wave of cursed pokemon made its move. The cursed Absol appeared right before our eyes. It's hair was a dark gray, and its eyes shined hellish red. It made its move against Xatu, but Persian was quick enough to stop it. Absol's blade shined as it unleashed a dark attack, which persian evaded fairly easily.

"Persian, use thunderbolt", Floyd commanded. Persian's hair stood on edge as electricity came out of the entirety of its body, hitting a rock where absol was. The cursed dark pokemon evaded the attack too. The rest of the caravan was ahead of us, as we were left watching the battle. Floyd's three pokemon battling the zubats were slowly but steadily losing ground, as he had to withdraw bayleef after it took quite a few hits.

"Come on, we gotta hurry", grandpa Bill says as he pulls me towards the caravan. As we run closer to them, myself limping due to my paralyzed leg, I can see that the group doesn't have any more pokemon able to fight.

Floyd's point of view:

With the caravan ahead of us, I can go all out without having to worry about civilians getting caught in the crossfire. Persian puts up quite a fight against Absol. Quagsire and Chinchou still manage to hold off the zubats as well, but I don't know for how long. I don't know what Xatu is doing, but its psychic powers are on edge, so much it is shining, therefore it must be collecting power for a strong attack.

"Persian, attack with Play rough and finish it off", I order. Persian charges to the pokemon, and after evading a night slash, slams it on the ground. Absol stands up and retreats, right when I see Chinchou and Quagsire taking hits from everywhere. Both my pokemon fall on the ground, unable to stand up, while a small flock of cursed flying pokemon, mainly zubats and golbats, get past them heading for the caravan ahead of us. The rest of the cursed pokemon aim at Chinchou and Quagsire to finish them off, but I am faster and pull them back in the safety of their pokeballs. Suddenly, Bayleef comes out, and using her vine whips, she ties my on her back. With tears running down her eyes, she starts running away towards the caravan. Persian does so too, and I notice he is crying too. Why are they leaving Xatu back? What's going on?

"Hey let me go", I order them, but neither responds to my calls.

Cole's point of view:

We are slowly reaching the caravan, and there is a long way ahead of us. I don't know for how long I can go on. As I look back, I see a group of cursed pokemon approaching.

"I have to face the truth", I think to myself, as a sudden clarity comes to mind. I am poisoned, and dying. The more the poison spreads, the more I won't be able to move. And there is no way Vergil or grandpa Bill would leave me behind. They would be in danger for me. Because of me. And now a flock of cursed flying pokemon chases us. And the group ahead, where Vergil is, does not have any pokemon to defend against this threat.

Grandpa Bill's point of view:

Despite being thin, Cole can't move well on his own, so I have to carry him. I won't abandon him though, no matter how tired I am. Suddenly, a big explosion is heard behind us. Turning around, a wave of psychic energy is seen far away, where Floyd used to be. I hope he is fine. And there is more. A flock of cursed pokemon approaches. Cole must have seen this before I did. "Come on", I say as the boy is clearly thinking of something. Instead of running with me, the boy pushes me on the ground, and I land on my back.

"Run ahead with the others", he says and starts limping back. At the same time, the cave starts trembling. Dust and rocks start falling everywhere. I reach out for Cole, but I can't see him anymore.

"Over here you bastards", I can faintly hear him shouting. "Come chase me", I hear again before I realise what he is doing.

Cole's point of view:

We can't all make it. Either we all die, or a few of us do. I haven't lived a full life. I haven't lived a good life. I haven't done any things of significance. And I 'm already a little tired of it all. If giving my life means saving the people I love, saving Vergil, then this is what I am going to do. With all my heart. The cursed pokemon are right behind me. Rocks fall from the ceiling all around me. Floyd doesn't seem to be fine either. That psychic.. explosion, or whatever it was, came from where he was. Either way, it will all end soon.

Vergil's point of view:

The explosion was strong and loud. Inside the panic, I have lost Cole, Floyd, Bill's grandfather and everyone else. I trust them though to keep up. I can't afford to seek them out now, Alicia is hurt and needs my help to reach the exit.

A while later, we are safe outside the cave. I carefully put Alicia down to sit, and inspect the area. It seems to be a safe place, at least for the time being.

"We should regroup here, and head out to the pokemon center once we 've made sure everyone is accounted for", a voice says. "Where is Floyd?", he asks immediatelly. Floyd is nowhere to be seen. I take a look around and call for Cole too. But there is no answer. Two more people are missing, a woman and a man. The man was attacked and killed by a cursed Graveler, while the woman was killed when the ceiling collapsed on top of her. Three more people are missing. Floyd, Grandpa Bill and Cole.

Misty's point of view:

It has been a few minutes since the thunderstorm is approaching the city. My trainers and I are all on the wall, paying attention to the massive thunderstorm. Looks like our worst scenario has come to life. This thunderstorm is moving fast, and there is only one reason this can happen. It is drawn to Zapdos. To make things worse, the cursed flock surrounding the thunderstorm can only assure us of one thing. Zapdos is cursed, and it has brought an army with it.


	6. Introduction-The Story So Far

Ok, here it goes. The final part of Volume 1  
So, to sum up, here is a list of the characters appearing in this story so far

1) Vergil:  
Son to Misty and Ash, his father abandoned Misty at some point either before vergil was born or when he was too young. Vergil realises how hard it was for Misty to be a single mother, and feels grateful. He also loves her very much, and tries to help her at all times. He is also very obedient towards her

2)Cole:  
Vergil's best friend, with whom they practically grew up together. Cole's parents died when he was little, and he was raised by his grandfather who died recently. Cole has been having a rough time ever since, and Vergil loves his friend deeply, always trying to give him a great time. Cole hates cursed pokemon as they killed his parents, but is sensitive towards normal pokemon and people.

3)Misty:  
The leader and Gym Leader of Cerulean, one of the elite 4, Vergil's birth mother and Cole's adopted mother. She is a great leader, respected by the whole city, who worked very hard to raise her son. She loves her son(s), her town and her pokemon more than anything.

4)Floyd:  
Cerulean's head of security and a very capable trainer, he has great respect for Misty with whom they have been friends for a long time. He shows great affection towards Vergil and Cole too, as well as the rest of the townspeople.

5)Grandfather Bill:  
His grandson was Bill the scientist who built the PC Storage System. After the boys rescued him and helped bury his grandson, he came to love and respect them in many ways. He also delivered some documents that shed some more light on the whereabouts of the curse's rifts, indicating that Professor Oak might know more things.

6)Nurse Joey:  
A male nurse and Cerulean's doctor. He argued to stay by Misty's side, but the Gym Leader insisted he goes with the caravan to Pewter. A very talented doctor, aided by his Happiny and the right equipment he can deal with even the hardest of cases.

7)Alicia:  
A Picknicker who hanged out near the power plant, she was closer than any other people but managed to survive because her girlfriend and pokemon sacrificed themselves so that she could live.

8)Donna:  
A trainer at the pokemon gym in Cerulean, she only recently started working there but her kind personality made Misty open up to her about her worries.

9)Zapdos:  
The legendary bird pokemon of thunder, it stayed in the power plant with numerous more electric pokemon, helping generate electricity for all of Kanto. After the rift opened, it fell victim to the curse, and is now violent and bloodthirsty. It now travels to Cerulean to wreak havok, however Misty thought ahead and evacuated the city in order to be able to use her full forces against the legendary pokemon and not hold back thinking about casualties.

The caravan is heading to Pewter City, but ran into trouble along the way. Cole was bitten by a poisonous Ekans, then provided a decoy so that the rest of the group could escape, as the cave collapsed around him, Floyd's Xatu sacrificed itself, taking many cursed pokemon along and saving the caravan from certain death, and a couple more unnamed people and pokemon were killed.

On the other hand, Misty and a few trainers stayed behind to fight Zapdos in case it was cursed, hoping to save their beloved city or at least buy the caravan enough time to reach Pewter, where Brock and his rock-type trainers will be much more effective against Zapdos.


	7. Introduction-Chapter 6-Part 1

Vergil's point of view:

Alicia is safe, as is he rest of the group. We are outside Mt. Moon and there don't seem to be any cursed pokemon around.

"Cole", I yell as I nervously look around for any signs of my dear freind. But there is no answer. "Did you see Cole or the old man who was with him?", I ask Nurse Joey who is helping a wounded girl besides me.

"Sorry, no", he replies wih a sad tone in his voice. "Cole was hit with paralysis poison. Not deadly by itself, but there is a big chance that he couldn't run fast enough to get out of the cave. I 'm sorry Vergil, but I need your help to take care of the people here. Floyd is also unaccounted for"

My help?, I think. Why would he need my help? There are tens of men older and stronger and I bet with more knowledge than a sixteen year old. So why need my help specifically? To prevent me from going back in the cave to search for my friend, or he thinks I am a special person because of who my parents are? So sick of it. I am not some special snowflake, nor a child to be kept alive. Cole is my number one priority right now. The rest of them can go screw themselves.  
"I am going after him, take the people to Pewter", I say and get lost inside the dark dusty entrance of the cave.

Barely a couple minutes after I enter, I hear footsteps and coughing. "Cole", I shout in excitement, although my lungs are filled with dust. However, a few figures appear right in front of me. Some of them are pokemon, but I instantly make out a sillouette of a man, who I almost immediatelly recognize as Grandpa Bill. "Where is Cole?", I immediatelly ask, grabbing him by the shoulders. Unable to speak, the man points to the exit of the cave.

I help grandpa Bill walk to the exit, and behind us the rest of the figures follow. When we exit, the old man coughs and catches his breath, as Nurse Joey hands him a bottle of water. The pokemon following us are Persian and Bayleef. I rub my eyes to get rid of the dust, to see Bayleef is carrying a man on its back. It's Floyd.

Nurse Joey's point of view:  
Thank Arceus Vergil returned, and not alone. The old man is fine, while Floyd is unconsious carried by his pokemon. I hand the man a bottle of water to help him clear himself of the dust he inhaled, and immediatelly run to Floyd. As Bayleef touches him on the ground, I see his pupils have a soft purple color.

" _Something psychic_ ", I think to myself. Nothing can be done about him now, so we must continue our way, we are still not safe enough here.

Next to me, Vergil anxiously asks the old man where Cole is, and he replies he ran to lure the pokemon away, before the cave fell in. Vergil collapses and cries at the news, but I don't have time to comfort him.

"All right, let's get going", I say as I clap my hands to get everyone's attention. Carry the wounded, there will be time to rest in the nearby center. People immediately obey, and surprisingly so does Vergil.

Misty's point of view:

Seems our worst fears have come to life. The horde of cursed pokemon is led by one of the strongest pokemon in Kanto. Zapdos. It flies above the town, circling around it, sending thunderbolts that hit the ground and buildings with great force. Some houses are already on fire, as is part of the wall. My trainers stand firmly besides me, ready to take whatever comes our way.

Suddenly an explosion is heard, as part of the wall surrounding the town collapses. Before the smoke settles, a horde of cursed pokemon storm the place, as we unleash a round of atacks.

"Azumarill, go", I say and throw a pokeball in the air. The while-blue pokemon materializes a couple yards ahead of me. "Use Aqua Jet", I order as my pokemon flashes its arm white. Although a fairly big and slow pokemon, this attack is extremely fast. Thin jets of water are hurled at the cursed horde, and with extreme precision knock them out instantly. Fierce battles erupt all around me, as my trainers unleash their full strength against the horde. Despite the fact that most cursed pokemon are electric, the trainers do well.

"Save your strength for the big boss", Donna says as she appears besides me. "We can take care of these things. Swampert, use Earthquake", she immediatelly commands. Her Swampert, standing in the middle of the battleground, unleashes a tremendous shockwave that knocks back a great number of pokemon, unfortunately some of ours too. When the dust subsides, some electrodes have used magnet rise just before the earthquake hit, and the attack didn't affect them. With great speed, the cursed pokemon approach Swampert and use selfdestruct.

An immerse light engulfs the battlefield, forcing all the trainers to cover our eyes. A couple seconds later, the explosion subsides and a horrid sight comes into view. Swampert has been torn apart by the explosion, as well as the electrodes and many more pokemon in the surrounding are. Barely recognisable, Donna's pokemon misses an arm and its head is leaned back, having its neck broken. I immediatelly turn around to see Donna, who has fallen on her knees. "Swampert", I hear her say in a low voice.

"Stay with me", I tell her and go back to commanding Azumarill. "Come back", I say and withdraw the pokemon.

"Golduck, go". Golduck is one of my best and oldest pokemon. His psychic capabilities have no limit, and it has saved me countless of times. "Surf", I command as soon as the red light vanishes. The red crystal on my pokemon's forehead shines a light blue, as the water from the ground rises simutaneously with Golduck's hands to form a tidal wave. Standing in awe, the trainers withheld their attacks, as Golduck pushes his arms forward, unleashing the tidal wave on our foes. Cheers and applause is heard as the enemy pokemon are pushed back, and some of them even incapacitated.

"Hit them with everything you got", I command the trainers who have their spirits up. Then I order Golduck back in the pokeball, as he needs to keep his strength for later. I know the others will be no match for Zapdos, so I need to keep my pokemon's strength for the one on one battle that is about to come.

Vergil's point of view:

Grandpa Bill said the cave collapsed right after Cole entered it. He says he couldn't have survived it. But I don't believe it. I won't accept it. Cole could be paralyzed inside the cave, maybe wounded and unable to walk. He is waiting for me to go rescue him. First thing I will do when we reach the center is look for a paralyzing heal. Then I will run back and save my friend. It is faster than going back and carrying him to the pokecenter.

Finally, the pokemon center is in sight. Seems destroyed though. But I don't care. I let down Floyd's stretcher, and run towards it. Nurse Joey calls out to me, but I don't bother listening to him. Someone else can carry Floyd on my behalf, and if the pokemon center is dangerous, I am willing to take that risk. Every second counts when it comes to saving Cole.

Misty's point of view:

As the enemy numbers grow, so do the pokemon the trainers send out. Now attacking in full force, the trainers have let out all of their pokemon. I plan to send them away once Zapdos is here, there is no point in having them around as they will get in the way the same way civilians would. Zapdos is still circling around the town, as if it's marking the area of attack. Thunder occasionally contacts it, as if it gathers up energy for something. Even in this distance, its distorted features can be noticed. The once yellow and black spikes on its wings are now curved, with some of the black ones having turned to grey and deep purple. The once bright electric yellow color has now turned sickly, and its eyes shine an evil red, as all cursed pokemon do, visible even in this distance.

Vergil's point of view:

As I enter the pokecenter, leaving the group behind me, the smell takes me aback. I immediatelly exit the building, having an urge to throw up. A corpse was sitting on the chair in the reception, emitting that sickening smell.

Nurse Joey's point of view:

The body shows signs of early decomposition. It must have been here for at least three days. I cover my nose as I examine the scene. Poor nurse. I met her once. A fifty-somewhat years old kind lady, she never had children or family, save for her beloved chansey, which lay dead next to her. When the curse hit, many years ago, it was decided that this pokecenter needed to close due to being way overexposed to danger. This woman protested, and took up the danger of keeping the pokecenter up and running. She practiclly lived out here, and only went to Pewter a couple times a week for supplies. She died protecting this place, a true hero all these years helping people who exited the cave. I decide that she will be buried here, in her home. That's what she would have wanted.

There is blood in a few places, and after examining the scene, I come to a verdict as to how the crime was committed. It was bandits, given how the place is picked clean. And no small amount of them. This had to ahve been full of supplies. The first person to come in, possibly a male, approached the nurse, caught her by surprise, slammed her head on the counter and stabbed her brutally at the back of her head. Signs of struggle are still visible, indicating thw woman died painfully. I immediatelly push these thoughts away, trying to focus on the matter at hand. As for the chansey, it has a bruise on top of its head. Poor thing didn't even have a chance to save its trainer, as the punch came immediately and knocked it out. It must have sustained a brain injury, as its neck is not broken, and signs of deterioration show it must have died a couple days later.

Vergil's point of view:

Turning over every possible shelf, I can't find anything. Not just paralyzing heal, but nothing at all. The place has been picked clean. It has been already 3 hours since we lost Cole. Suddenly, his face comes to my mind. Not his sad face he has been having lately, but the happy face he always had. His sparkling blue eyes, his glowing blonde hair, his perfect smile that made me happy when I saw it. And before I know it, I start crying at the very thought.

Coming out of the storage room, I see the injured and elderly resting on beds and chairs in the waiting room, while others search for supplies in vain. A few of the still capable members carry the bodies of the nurse and Chansey outside to be buried, while Joey looks after the injured. Among the crowd, I notice grandpa Bill standing over Floyd's unconsious body.

Misty's point of view:

It came out of nowhere. Now I know why Zapdos was circling around over the city. It wasn't marking the area of attack, it was channeling the electricity in the clouds to hit. A thunder so massive struck down on us, we never saw it coming. Time slowed down for me when this happened. I saw a white and yellow bright beam forming, and the next thing I know, I was on a collapsed part of the town wall. Looking up, my sight took a little to adjust, but the buzz in my ears took more. Dizzy and disoriented, I took a quick look around and saw everyone, people and pokemon, on the ground. The ground was torn open in many places, and static electricity hit places close to the point of contact. Some trainers moved, while others did not. Pokemon close to the center of the blast were burned to a crisp, while those further away were knocked out, maybe even dead. My hearing returned as I caught my forehead and moticed some blood there. At the same moment, I noticed Zapdos descending from the sky.

"Everyone run", I immediately shouted, suddenly finding strength in me. "Run to Pewter, and don't look back, this is my fight". Some of the trainers tried to stand up, while others tried to help their friends who couldn't. Donna came again besides me.

"Every pokemon is knocked out or dead", she said, tears still in her eyes. "Get them all out of here", I command. "You did what you had to do, now I need to go all out", I say in a serious voice.

Vergil's poin of view:

Floyd is layng in front of me in a stretcher, his pupils emitting a soft purple aura. His eyes are wide open and don't even blink, as is his mouth. It's some kind of psychic effect, but whether it's good or bad I don't know. Seeing him like this takes Cole out of my mind for a moment.

"Has he moved at all?", I ask grandpa Bill. "He responds some times, but nothing much. The nurse boy says whatever it is, it is slowly fading".

"When do we move?", I ask again. Without waiting for an answer, I continue. "Pewter is just a couple hours walk from here. Perhaps it would be best if we sent a group there and bring help back. If I go, I need you to keep this here to be safe", I say and hand over my bag containing the pokemon egg I found earlier.

Since nurse Joey seems to be in charge here, I go to him and explain my plan. For some reason he immediatelly agrees. Maybe my plan is good, but maybe he thinks tha Misty's son's plan will be good regardless. Whatever it is, I volunteer to go as one of the few people that aren't hurt at all.

After a few minutes a group is already assembled. It's not much, we are 4 people with 3 pokemon who just recovered from the battle before, yet we are he best chance there is. "We will come back with help in no time", a woman from the group tells the group. As she opens the door of the pokemon center, a man in uniform appears behind it, and a few more behind him. We go out to see they are Pewter's security force. My group's mouths widen as they smile, realizing help has already come.

"You are the caravan from Cerulean, right?", the man in the front asks.

"Yeah, that's right, the woman replies, her voice clearly showing how puzzled she is. Um, how did you know?", she asks.

The man smiles. "You won't believe it", he says but is interrupted by a loud thunder, followed by a tremor on the ground.

Donna's point of view:

All the trainers still alive are either carried away or carrying others outside the city. We have no pokemon with us, but we will worry about it later. It pains me to see Misty stay behind alone, but she is right. She is the head of the elite four, and one of the strongest trainers in the area. If someone can defeat a legendary bird, it's her. The rest of us would only get in the way. Taking a last look back, Zapdos has descended from the sky and is lurking over the city, static electricity coming out of its hideous form. Its bloody red eyes are locked into one single person. Misty, standing right opposite of it. As a thunder hits, the atmosphere is lit for a second, showing Misty's fearless and determined face, returning the intimidating look, looking down on the legendary bird as if they are equal. "Good luck... Gym Leader", I think to myself. I expect to work with you again when we return to our town.

 **Ok, really sorry bu this chapter came out very long, so I decided to split it in two. Next up is coming the epic confrontation between one of the elite 4 and a legendary bird, as well as Vergil's arrival in Pewter. It won't take long, I will update it until tomorrow. Thanks for reading, leave a review if you wish**


	8. Introduction-Chapter 6-Part 2

**This is an early release, no spelling mistakes have been corrected yet, so expect some. If you want, you can wait until tomorrow, when I will have corrected them and reupload the chapter. Grab some tissues :)**

Vergil's point of view:

The big pokemon carried us back to Pewter in no time. Once there, Uncle Brock was there to welcome us.

However, I had no time to waste, the infirmary was where I needed to be.

Misty's point of view:

The once magnificent legendary bird pokemon stands in front of me. It looks as if it knows I will be a true challenge. Starmie, Golduck, Azumarill, Kingdra, Politoed and Gyarados. These are the pokemon that will make me victorious. A team I haven't used in a very long time. Politoed is my first choice. "Politoed, I choose you", I say.

As the red light subsides, the weather changes as more clouds appear. Truly one of a kind, politoed has the ability to draw clouds in its position. Given the amount of clouds in the area, the rain became much stronger.

"I can use the rain to my advantage", I think as I climb on top of some fallen rubble, to avoid shockwaves hitting the ground.

Zapdos flaps its wings and thunderbolts come out of its body.

"Politoed, use protect", I command and instantly my pokemon's eyes turn red, as a psychic barrier is formed around it. Finally, the barrier is broken and politoed is pushed back, but no damage is done to him.

"Now use Swagger", I command, aiming to disorient the pokemon for later. Politoed's eyes turned red once more, and Zapdos struggles to remain calm. Powerful thunderbolts come out of its body, hitting everywhere in the surrounding area. One hits the ground next to where I stand, but I do not move at all. I am one with my pokemon now. I won't budge, as long as they fight for every single one of us. The harsh cold rain continues hitting me, soaking me wet and making me freezing, the side of my head still bleeds, but I won't move from where I am standing until the legendary pokemon is defeated.

Suddenly, Zapdos flaps its wings and ascends on the sky again. Now is my chance to empower Politoed's attacks, I think to myself.

"Politoed", use calm mind, I command and almost immediately my pokemon closes its eyes to meditate. A blue aura engulfs Politoed, and circles of psychic energy circle in on its brain. As it opens its eyes a few seconds later, I know it is ready to attack.

Riding the storm, Zapdos descends from the skies engulfed in electricity. The pokemon leaves a bright sparkle behind, creating an ironic picture of a hideous and abominable creature leaving behind something so beautiful.

"Sky attack combined with thunder", I think as I wait for the perfect moment to order Politoed to strike. When the legendary bird approaches even more, I give the command

"politoed, use Hyper Voice", I command and my pokemon lets out a devastating beam of sound wave, which digs the ground in its pass. Zapdos is hit head on by the attack, and as expected, loses its targeting. However, the gargantuan pokemon slams Politoed, tossing it far away. I immediately run by its side, and see that Politoed has also been hit by lightning and is very wounded, unable to continue the fight any longer. I return it to its pokeball, and prepare to let out the next one of my powerful allies.

"Starmie, it's your turn", I command as I throw the pokeball in the air. Starmie materializes in a red light, and I immediately order it to attack with ice beam. From the top edge of its body, Starmie forms a beam of ice, and aims it at the legendary pokemon. Starmie shoots, freezing even the drops of water the beam contacts, but in the last second, Zapdos dodges it with its extreme speed. It then retaliates, but Starmie dodges as well.

So the rain froze when starmie shot Ice Beam. Interesting, i thnk, coming out ith a strategy for the future.

Floyd's point of view:

I suddenly wake up. An unknown place, a hospital maybe. My head is still spinning. What happened is a lot for a human brain to take, so I must have been out for a while. A couple minutes later, a nurse comes at my side.

"You have woken up", she says cheerfully. "Although we expected it, we weren't totally sure if you would. You were under some kind of psychic effect. Can you tell me anything you remember, or how you feel?". And then I remember.

Xatu put me in this state. What happened to me. Oh my god. My pokemon. I suddenly remember. My pokemon is dead. I put my hands on my forehead, and my eyes immediately wet. I haven't cried in a long time. Actually, I don't remember the last time I cried. But my pokemon, I love them deeply. Oh god, what do I do?

Misty's point of view:

Starmie rolls around as Zapdos hurls its thunderbolts at it. Thankfully my pokemon is fast, as even one single of these attacks could incapacitate it, maybe even kill it. When Starmie stops for a second, I notice something. Every attack that misses hits somewhere close to Starmie. Since the environment is wet, it affects Starmie a little bit.

"Ok, we can't do this forever. Starmie, use Calm Mind and keep avoiding its attacks as best as you can. Hang in ther ebuddy, just need to increase your energy a bit", I encourage it. Zapdos attacks for a little more, until an attack hits Starmie a little. The water type pokemon is pushed back, paralyzed and unable to evade any more attacks.

"Now use Ice Beam", I command it. "Shoot i up in the sky". Zapdos seems surprised at my last command. Having raised its spirits, Starmie's attacks are more powerful than ever before. Just one of its attacks and Zapdos would freeze for eternity, but the legendary pokemon is way faster, and such an action would only give it time to counterattack. The attack on the sky though...

Reality confirms what I am thinking. As the Ice Beam hits the cloud above us, a light blue beam spreads inside it. Mo more than one minute later, hail comes down on me, as well as everything around me.

"How you like to fly with hail like this?", I taunt the legendary pokemon. Zapdos stands still, as a pair of hands is heard clapping a few yards away.

Floyd's point of view:

Xatu sacrificed itself. It sacrificed itself so that we could get away. When the cursed pokemon attacked inside Mt Moon, I thought Xatu started meditating. What it actually did, was create all different scenarios and courses of action to take. It showed me these scenarios too, but my human and non-psychic mind was overhwlmed, therefore i collapsed. But in each and every of these scenarios, most of us died. So Xatu chose to sacrifice itself, alloing most of us to survive. Very few people died in there, now I know. Some of hem dear friends. Xatu chose the least bad scenario, which included taking its own life.

Tears form in my eyes once more, as I think back to the things Xatu and I have been through. These experiences and our friendship will always be part of me. I will never forget Xatu. And the parting gift he gave me, the taste of how it is to think like he did, I became one with my pokemon at that time. And I will be foreven grateful for Xatu's friendship and dedication.

Misty's point of view:

"Come on out", I command the shady figure in the shadows. The man walks out from his hiding spot. I can't tell if he has been there for long or if he just got here, but the identity of the man makes my eyes widen and my jaw drop.

"Surge", I let out in shock.

"Lieutenant Surge", the old man corrects me as he removes his black glasses, revealing his red eyes beneath. His shocks me even more

"I know what you are thinking. Yes. We humans get to become cursed as well. It is different from pokemon, but I explain more when my friend here devastates you, just before I take the life out of you".

"Bring it on then", I interrupt. With all this going on, I forgot about the thick pieces of ice falling from the sky. I only hope Zapdos is as hurt as me, or at least slowed down. Luckily I managed to withdraw Starmie, and its ability will help get rid of the paralysis given some time, so I may be able to use it again later.

"Azumarill, go". The beastly pokemon comes out of its pokeball as Zapdos has started flying, or hovering, again. Despite being strong, Azumarill is very slow, therefore there is only one thing I can do against Zapdos in order to avoid getting it hit by thunderbolts.

"Use aqua jet", I command, hoping Azumarill's fastest attack can be fast enough to avoid the speed of thunder.

"Zapdos, fly up high and storm the ground with thunderbolts", Surge commands Zapdos. Having a Gym leader command a legendary pokemon will be way harder than I expected. His strategy makes sense too. The ground is covered in water, and aqua jet allows Azumarill to move inside a stream of water, therefore wherever Zapdos hits, Azumarill will get hit too. Of course the power will be scattered, but still a hit is a hit. I have to do this fast, I think to myself. If Zapdos goes very high and hits the ground multiple times, Azumarill will lose.

"Ok Azumarill, head straight upwards, and avoid Zapdos' attacks". Hurling a beam of water in the air and swimming through it, Azumarill swims at an incredible speed, closing in on the elecric legend.

"Azumarill, jump ou of the beam, over Zapdos", I command as I see Zapdos ready to unleash its thunderbolts on the water beam. Azumarill exits the water in time.

"Now use Play Rough", I command yet again. Azumarill cloaks itself in a thick white smoke, surrounded by little stars, and slams onto Zapdos. The two pokemon fall to the ground, right after Zapdos unleashes a final thunderbolt.

The two pokemon slam in the shallow water and hail on the ground, and Zapdos manages to stand up, although a bit injured.

"That did some damage", I think to myself. "Even with a gym leader to command it, I can still outsmart both of you. Admit it Surge, you were never better than me. You had the type advantage yet I always outsmarted you. This will happen again, only this time you will them tell me what I want to know in the end".

"Beat us, and the knowledge about the curse will be yours", the cursed Gym Leader agrees.

"Kingdra, I choose you". The dragon pokemon materializes and lets out a loud cry. "The power trio, as I call them, begins now. You can't win", I taunt them. With the ground covered in water, Kingdra is faster than usual, allowing to dodge Zapdos' attacks.

"Kingdra, Agility". Although it doesn't seem so, the pokemon's speed is unmatched when this ability is used in a wet environment.

Grandpa Bill's point of view:

Of all the people in our group, I am chosen to meet up with the Gym Leader, Brock. I enter the Gym and the man waits for me in the cafeteria.

"Anything to drink or eat?", the man asks kindly.

"No thank you", I kindly reply.

"Sorry to put you through this, I would normally ask Vergil but he stormed to the hospital as soon as he heard the news. Can you tell me what happened?", he asks again.

I take a minute to explain him the whole situation, and he looks troubled as I unveil the events of the day. When I finish, I egerly wait for him to say something.

"I am deeply sorry for your grandson", he says and sounds sincere enough. "I can't even imagine what you are going through", he adds in an even more sympathetic voice.

"It's ok, I need something to take my mind off things", I reply. "Cole and Vergil helped a lot on the way here in that regard"

"We must consider this blackout to be everywhere in the area", he deduces. "Furthermore, the storge system must have collapsed everywhere". He pauses for a while. "This is a disaster. First thing in the morning, I will send a party over to Cerulean for Misty and the other trainers who stayed behind. I will lead this party myself".

So this is how much he cares for Misty and Vergil. It's no surprise, as they have been friends ever since I met the trio all those years back.

Misty's point of view:

Kingdra is also down, after taking a thunderbolt head on. The dragon pokemon managed to give Zapdos some more pain, which was more than I could expect. Golduck and Gyarados remain, both more than capable to give Zapdos a hard time. One way or another, this fight is approaching its end.

"Golduck, I choose you", I command as I take out my fifth pokemon.

Golduck stood once more besides me, and his psychic powers immediately overhwhelmed its body, making him shine a light blue tint.

"Zapdos, use thunder", the enemy Gym Leader commanded.

Zapdos let out a jolt of lightning, aiming it on the clouds standing heavy over us. By now, the hail has stopped and heavy rain has resumed pouring down. With such heavy rain, a thunder is likely to be hit with full force.

" _But not against my Golduck_ ", I think and smile.

Golduck lifts his arms, as a purple sphere materializes around him. Thunder strikes it, but to no avail, it scatters in the surrounding area, blinding me for a second. I cover my eyes with my elbow, and when I open my eyes, Golduck has formed a huge shadow ball.

"Now, attack", I command loudly, although there is no reason for it. Over the years his psychic abilities have allowed it to communicate with me on a spiritual level. Zapdos and Surge won't even know what is coming for them.

Golduck releases its ghost attack, which hits Zapdos head on. The legendary pokemon loses its footing and is tossed on a house behind it, destroying it completely.

"Yes", I cheer as I see the disappointment in Surge's face. This has to be the strongest hit Zapdos has taken in the entire battle. Still, there is plenty of work to be done.

"Golduck, use Surf", I command once more loudly. The ground trembles as the water rises, forming a tidal wave behind my pokemon.

"Strike", I say and Golduck releases the full force of nature on both Zapdos and Lt. Surge. When the water subsides, I can see them, still standing

" _It can't be_ ", I think to myself. The I notice Surge has brought backup.

"Hehehe", he laughs sarcastically. "You thought I didn't bring my pokemon as well?", he asks as his Electrode stands hovering besides him, having formed a brrier in front of it that protected Zapdos. A cursed pokemon now, its red and white colors have turned purple and grey respectively, while its previously bright white teeth are now pointy and rotten.

"Electrode, tackle", Lt Surge commands and befire he manages to complete the sentence, Electrode's impressive speed has brought it next to Golduck.

My eyes widen as I hear the next order.

"Explosion", Surge says confidently.

A gulf of smoke engulfs the battlefield, and instantly the shockwave hits me, forcing me to take a step back. As the smoke clears, I make out Electrode's two pieces of metal, completely torn apart. A second later, Golduck comes into view. Slammed on the debris in front of me, its wounds cover the entire body. It all feels like a dream. A really bad dream. The ringing in my ears, my bruised body from the hail that fell before, and most importantly, my Golduck laying on the ground, unable to tell if it is dead or not.

Surge's point of view:

The bitch runs to Golduck's side, crying. The damn pokemon doesn't seem to be alive. Only one more pokemon to go. Good. I 'm gonna tell the bitch everything she wants to know before I slit her throat. She will die knowing the world is doomed.

Misty's point of view:

Golduck is alive, at least for now. If I don't do soemthing immediatelly after the battle, he will definitely die. Images of our first encounter come to mind. I caught him without wanting to, he first showed his psychic powers when an arbok biit his head, and when he evolved, it was then he fully controlled them. Years later, a traveler told me Golduck comes from a very distant land, where Golducks are both water and psychic types.

"Gyarados, go and give them hell". The mighty beast forms in the ar in front of me. Although once afraid of these pokemon, this gyarados made me love them.

"Ok Zapdos, deal with the pokemon, I 'll deal with the bitch", Surge says and lets out a Raichu.

"You didn't think I'd bring only one other pokemon right?", he asks sarcastically, his voice seemingly darker than before.

I remember that Raichu. I saw it first when Ash challenged him for the thunderbadge, when we were still kids. Pikachu beat him with a strategy only Ash could have thought of. His memory of that time brings a smile to my face.

"I have more pokemon with me too", reply and grab on Starmie's pokeball. With any luck, its paralysis has worn off and it can fight a little longer.

"Raichu, use thunderbolt", Surge commands.

"Starmie, dodge", I command too.

By now, the two flying pokemon have gotten lost within the clouds. I trust Gyarados. It is one of my strongest pokemon, if not the strongest one.

Our fight continues for a few minutes. Thankfully, Surge's fat Raichu is no match for Starmie's speed. Had it been Pikachu, I would be screwd. Starmie is injured and had a disadvantage, and the two pokemon seem to be evenly matched.

In lightning speed, Zapdos suddenly appears in front of Starmie.

"Thunderbolt", the cursed Gym Leader orders chuckling.

" _Was he planning this all along?_ ", I wonder

Before the thunderbolt hits, Gyarados descends in front of Starmie, yet the thunderbolt hits both of them.

Gyarados and Starmie fall on the ground, both severely hurt and unable to move. Surge now walks to me threateningly, with a dark bloodthirsty look on his face.

I fall on my knees, helpless. " _Damn that Surge. If not for him, I'd have won the legendary pokemon. I hoped it wouldn't come to this. But I have no choice. I will fight fire with fire"_

*Flashback*

Jackson mocked Vergil in school again for not having a father. He just enrolled in it, although he didn't want to, and yesterday was the first time I ever told him anything about Ash. I didn't say much, definitely not everything, but enough to make him realize how difficul this has been for me. He seems like a totally different person now. He has matured.

But, a boy is a boy, and when mocked about his missing father, he gets into a fight. He may be kicked out, and has bruises all over his face, but I am not mad. I won't raise him to become a victim. He has to defend himself. It's all that damn Jackson's fault, little brat thinks he can get away with everything simply because his father is one of the Elite 4.

I have a gift for him. Something to cheer him up. A mega stone. More importantly, Gyarados' mega stone. I will use it to evolve Gyarados and join the elite 4 next year. Maybe I will kick Jackson's father's ass too in the process.

"Gyarados, evolve", I say as I hold the mega stone in the air.

*End of Flashback*

Things didn't go as planned that day. The curse took over Gyarados' mega form, as its type changed to the now cursed Dark type. I should have guessed it. It was too dangerous to try something like this. Since all Dark type pokemon became cursed, it would make sense that Gyarados' mega form, a dual Dark-Water type, would also be a cursed pokemon. But it wasn't exactly like that.

When a pokemon mega-evolves, it connects with its trainer on another level. As a result, Mega Gyarados had an internal struggle. The curse and its bond with me. The pokemon turned insane and almost fully destroyed the area north of Cerulean. During our link, I could fully feel my pokemon's immerse pain. Huper beams tore the land, and it took a while until it was brought down. The aftermath was even worse. Lots of money to be paid in repairs, the elite four punished me for careless use of powerful techniques and mistreating my pokemon, but on the bright side, scientists from all over the area examined both me and Gyarados, and our case shed some light on the curse. So, at least the repair costs were paid by research funds, which helped a lot. Of course the whole thng had a toll on my body too. All the pain I felt threw me in coma for a few hours, and when I woke up I stayed in bed for days. Same happened to Gyarados. That day I swore I would never make him go through that again.

But now I have to break my promise. All of my other pokemon are gravely injured or fainted, and there is not any more fight in Gyarados either. It's either this, or we are all dead.

" _I'm sorry Gyarados. I promised never to do this again. I wouldn't do this if I had another way of saving you. But i promise we will feel the same pain. You won't be alone_ "

Surge's point of view:

The bitch is finally defeated. I have to admit it, she is on a completely different level, is she can win a legendary bird with a type disadvantage. But now she stands in front of me, helpless. All her pokemon are defeated, and I approach, knife in hand, ready to slit her throat.

"Gyarados, evolve", she suddenly shouts, holding up a key stone.

In a matter of seconds, energy pours from the key stone towards the mega stone tied around Gyarados' neck. The gargantuan pokemon changes form in a matter of seconds, taking on a mightier form.

" _The bitch won't go down so easily_ ", I think to myself.

Before I could thnk any further, Mega Gyarados lets out a powerful Huper Beam towards us.

Misty's point of view:

I hold my hand up as Mega Gyarados rages out. THs is why I sent everyone out. If someone were here now, they'd be in grave danger. Gyarados lets out a powerful Hyper Beam at Surge. Raichu is caught inside it, while the Gym Leader barely manages to escape and is thrown a few yards further.

Mega Gyarados and Zapdos now fight one versus one. Mega Gyarados takes on Zapdos' thunderbolts like a champion, and retaliates shooting hyper beams its way. I can't give any orders, Mega Gyarados is wild, and I can barely hold on to not fainting from the pain.

Mega Gyarados and Zapdos now collide using phsycal attacks. They smash onto each other in mid air, and every time each is capable of taking the other one's hits.

" _If only I can reach out to it, control it for just a minute, then this fight will be over with only one attack_ "

" _Gyarados, listen to me_ ", I focus all I got to reach out to it. I have come this far, I won't lose now. I have a promise to keep, that I will see Vergil again. I won't betray him

Vergil's point of view:

Running inside the halls of the pokecenter, I think of one thing, and one thing only. Reaching the room I was instructed to, what I see before my eyes is something I can't believe

"Cole", I let out in a low voice, feeling both relieved and concerned a the same time. Seconds laer I am at my friend's side.

As I squeeze his hand with mine, he opens his eyes. A mix or relief to be alive and tiredness comes out of his deep blue eyes. Just seeing them makes me want to cry,a nd before I know it my eyes water.

Cole smiles with the little strength he has. "Hey, what are you worried about? It was all under control", he jokes in a faint weak voice.

I instantly start laughing and crying at the same time. The thought of losing him makes me hopeless. The question of how he got here doesn't even cross my mind. I am just happy he did.

"Come on, let your friend rest", I hear a nurse say. As I stand from the chair I am sitting, I let go of Cole's hand, instead I caress his cheek and blond hair.

"How is he?", I ask.

"He is in and out of it. All he needs right now is rest. We were able to stop the poisoning. Just let him rest".

A thought of how handsome Cole is crosses my mind. I want to hug him tight, and not let go. Instead, I kiss him on the forehead, and leave him to continue his sleep.

"I'll be around in case he wakes up", I tell the nurse as I walk out.

In the waiting room, I see the young ranger who found us in the wild and escorted us back. Back out there, I didn't even notice him, but now I do. A fine young man, I could swear he is around our age, yet he is a ranger, meaning he is at least 18. Not that he looks childish or anything, his muscles form beautifully around his arms and chest, and seems to have a firm built. His face is the only thing that gives the impression of him being younger, as not even a hair has showed, just like me and Cole. Ranger Connor, his label says.

Back when we returned, I didn't ask how Cole got here, but after I exited the room, this question popped in my mind.

"H, um.. sorry to bother you Ranger Connor, but can you tell me how did my friend come here in his state, let alone so fast?", I ask kindly.

Instead of a reply, his black eyes show some annoyance. "Don't have the time now", he responds and walks away.

" _Man of a few words_ ", I think to myself. Better get to the cafeteria.

Once I walk in, I see Grandpa Bill sitting on a chair. He invites me to wait for Cole to wake up with him, and I gladly accept. Then, I ask him how Cole ended up here.

"One of the rangers who brought us here told me too", he starts explaining. "Apparently, when the cave fell in, he somehow managed to reach the furthest part of the cave. Lost and disoriented, he followed some pokemon cries, until he reached an opening where he saw some Clefairies"

"Clefairies?", I ask intrigued.

"Yes. And cleffas, and Clefables. Seems like inside that cave of death, they have a safe place to live. The clefable leading them chanted something, then the rest followed as he was engulfed in shiny dust, and finally was teleported in the outskirs of the city", he concludes.

"Wow, he survived by a miracle", I say, amazed at how my best friend miraculously survived.

"Not a miracle", another voice interrupts me. I turn around to see Floyd.

"Xatu contacted the clefairies telepathetically, and asked them for help. The clefairies used telekinesis to hold the rocks falling on Cole, so that he reached them safely. Then they teleported him here, as Xatu asked"

Grandpa Bill and I listened carefully at the amazing story Floyd was saying.

"Xatu analyzed the situation, and managed to save us all. He knew Cole was going to warn Pewter and send the rangers to find us. This was the scenario with the least casualties. Unfortunately Xatu sacrificed itself. There was no other way". His last sentence carried a lot of pain.

I knew Xatu sacrificed itself for us, but how did Floyd know so many details?

"Floyd, how do you know..."

"Xatu passed over its last moments to me. This is why I collapsed. My mind is too weak for something like this, so I needed time to process all this"

"Amazing", I reply. "You and Xatu connected on a level few have managed to achieve", I say excited.

Floyd seems to get sad at my comment. "Sorry", I say

"Don't be. Thanks", he replies and joins us.

Misty's point of view:

" _Gyarados",_ I call out to my pokemon. " _Listen to me_ ". Inside me, I feel the pain sharply increasing.

" _Pain is nothing_ ", I think both to myself and Gyarados. " _We need to conquer the curse and strike together. Only then do we walk away from here_ ".

Mega Gyarados seems to respond. It fights the curse as well. It's not lost in its madness, nor is it controlled by the forces of evil.

"Mega Gyarados, bite its neck, the hyper beam it to the ground", I command with an unprecedented strength. The mega evolution is at its peak now, the light has cloaked me entirely, and my orange wet hair foats in the air, inside a light coming out of pure willpower.

Zapdos lands about 40 meters away, and its thud sends a shockwave everywhere, as the hyper beam hits it seconds later. When the dust subsides, the legendary pokemon is still alive, but unable to stand.

" _Finally_ ", I think, the much wanted victory within rea...

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a shivering pain in my gut. Almost instantly, my body feels weak and I drop to the ground. Looking back, I see Lt. Surge holding a knife

" _He stabbed me",_ I quickly realize.

Looking down on me, blood is gushing out of the wound.

"I can't let you kill Zapdos. The Power has big plans for it", Surge says in a calm voice.

Another thud is heard. Gyarados. Since the union broke, it reverted back to its old injured self.

As I lay there, I can finally feel it. The fatigue, the pain it all suddenly comes. My body can't move, my back and my head hurts from the hail earlier, and the cold drops of rain falling on my face make me ven colder than I already am. There is definitely a pool of blood around me, but I don't bother to look.

" _It's over_ ", I think to myself.

"Zapdos, finish Gyarados off", Surge commands.

I look at the side, hoping Gyarados has some more fighting power inside him.

"No", I let out, but only a whisper is heard. Surge has now leaned over me, reaching for the rest of my pokeballs.

A loud zap is heard, and then a cry, only for a second. And then Gyarados goes silent.

I am now crawling, trying to catch Surge, who has my pokeballs and heads for Zapdos. With a swing, he throws them all ahead of him. My other pokemon materialize, and I cry as I realize what is to follow.

"Curse you Surge", I find the strength to shout. Instantly I feel more blood coming out of my stab wound, and pain taking me over.

"Someone, do something", I command my pokemon. Zapdos is again on its feet, but barely standing up.

"Just, just do something", I plead.

"Use drill peck on Starmie", Surge orders. Zapdos walks a couple of feet, as Starmie lights its middle crystal, signaling me goodbye. A couple seconds later, the crystal shatters, and another one of my pokemon is no more.

I cry even harder, incapable to stop the slaughter of my beloved friends.

"You had some questions I believe", Surge turned to me finally.

"I won't kill you without answering them. You see, there are lots of things none of you knows yet about this blessing. Or curse as you like to call it. I am only going to divulge you in on one little secret. One I am only telling you because you are about to die". The final sentence came out a whisper, as his mouth came very close to my ear.

"I opened the rift over the power plant. You see, humans and pokemon are a little different when it comes to the curse. Pokemon can be afflicted by it, and most wild pokemon near where a rift opens succumb to the curse. But people, well, people have to choose the curse. We. Have. To. Let. The. Power. In. In fact, we can summon it in our world. A rift takes a humble uncursed person, one that realizes that the only way to survive, is to bow to the new reality, to open. Each one of you can open a rift. Th size of the rift of course depends on the person's spirit. Not everyone can open a big rift. Mine was enough to corrupt Zapdos. Not bad, I'd say".

Helpless and unable to do anything, I don't talk at all. Even knowing these things doesn't matter if I am going to die.

"Zapdos, continue killing the pokemon", he says and I grab onto the grass, furious at my inability to save my friends. Politoed, Kingdra, Azumarill and Golduck were lined up, ready to be executed.

I now cry harder than ever before. I feel no pain neither cold by now, all my senses are focused on my beloved pokemon.

Suddenly, I see Golduck's eyes are shining. My vision changes. I am no more laying on the dirt. I am not cold, hurt or in pain. I am in a lake, swimming. I remember this lake. In my hand there is Salveyo weed. This is the day i met poliwag. When Ash and Tracy got paralyzed, I dove in the lake for this. And Poliwag helped me, and then came along.

My vision changes again. I am now in the middle of a battle. The fierce battle has been going on for a while, and Poliwag loses to Bulbasaur. Just before losing, it evolves. I feel the joy and satisfaction I felt that moment, when my pokemon evolved to help me.

Suddenly, Poliwhirl is now Politoed. He and a baby Vergil play together, as I bring them lifts Vergil up, as Veril bursts in laughs.

My vision changes once more. Politoed waves at me happy, slowly disappearing.

Suddenly I come back to reality. I am still on the wet ground, looking up at my pokemon. Politoed is also dead now.

Vergil's point of view:

As we wait in the cafeteria, a tall brown-skinned man with spiky hair enters the room. I immediately see him, and run to him. He smiles as he sees me, and hugs me tight.

"Hey Champion", he greets me. "Happy birthday", he wishes.

"Thanks Uncle Brock", I say as I release my grip around his neck. "Can we go back for Mom?", I plead with hm.

"People are already preparing. I will go with them. You stay here and get rest. Cole will need you when he wakes up".

"Cole has Floyd, Grandpa Bill and so many others.."

"Come on man, you know I can't take you along. Your mother would kill me", he protests.

"Yeah, that's possibly true", I repply with a smile. "Do you think she is fine?", I ask worried

Misty's point of view:

One by one, my pokemon are executed in front of my eyes. Only Golduck has the strength to do something, and that is to give us some more time together. A last parting gift.

Golduck is the only one remaining now. The cursed Zapdos killed the rest. I don't cry anymore. I have no more tears to shed.

Golduck and I lock eyes, as we lock our minds together too. I see visions again. The clumsy psyduck that followed me everywhere, the headaches he always had, the powers that saved us in impossible situations wihout even realizing it. And all the good memories since. A life of friendship, Golduck has never left my side ever since he followed me that day. I still don't know why. I still don't know what I did to deserve this. But I know I would do the same for him, and that I am grateful.

In this vision, I am not wet, dirty, or in pain. I am in my gym, hugging Golduck after winning a fierce battle. Vergil and Cole join in on the hug soon. It is the day I joined the elite 4. Golduck made that happen. Suddenly, Golduck vanishes from within my arms. And I am back to reality. Watching as life leaves its body, stuck by Zapdos' beak.

" _Thanks for everything, old friend_ ", i think and I am sure Golduck heard it before dying.

I fall on my back again. I lost. I can feel the rain falling on my face. All I can feel is this. No pain, no cold, no regret, no fear. Nothing. Just the rain.

" _I'm sorry Vergil_ ", I think. " _Looks like I won't keep my promise. You and Cole, take care of each other_ ".

Lt Surge kneels over me. With all my power, I raise my head a little. "Today, I won", I say. You didn't get anyone else".

My head falls back, as I feel one more thing. A slight annoyance on my chest. Then it all goes away. I feel nothing...

Vergi's point of view:

"Listen to me", Brock says. "If I know one thing, is that your mother can go through anything. Zapdos won't be a problem for her"

 **Ok, if you read this, I hope the emotions passed on to you. Misty is dead. Vergil is safe. The boys' journey begins in the nex chapter.**


	9. Pewter - Chapter 1

**Ok, back after a few days. Sorry for the wait, but as I was writing this, chrome crashed and I lost everything, so I had to rewrite it. Hope you enjoy, please leave a review if you wish. Looking for appealing characters at the moment, if you are creative I will be happy to listen to your ideas.**

Vergil's point of view:

I exit the pokecenter's front door to get some fresh air. I 've been waiting for hours for Cole to wake up, but to no avail. He needs his rest and the doctor said to let him sleep for as long as it takes. During these hours, the rest of the injured people who came with us visited the hospital, and Nurse Joey took to treating them. I had a brief talk with him, and he promised to look after Cole as best as possible.

As I sat there, gazing at the people coming and going, Aunt Daisy approaches.

"Where is my favorite nephew?", she asks, happy to see me.

"Hey auntie", I reply with a hug. "Sorry I didn't come to see you yet"

"Oh don't be ridiculous, uncle Brock told me everything when he came to prepare for Cerulean. They must have already left"

"I know", I reply indifferently. "He took the rangers with him", I add.

"Yes, they are the best force of Pokemon trainers in town. They will provide transportation to your mom and the rest of the trainers. When it comes to extracting people in danger, they are the best".

"So why did uncle have to go too?", I ask, already aware of the answer. "He fears Zapdos is still there, doesn't he?"

"Oh no honey, Zapdos can't be still there. Misty won. She can't have lost", my aunt tries to calm me.

"And how do you know?", I ask irritated.

"Because I have known her my entire life. When I and the rest good for nothing sisters of mine only cared about our looks, your mother was the one to keep the family gym going. Trust me, she is fine", she adds with a reassuring smile. For some reason I believe her, and my mind drifts away from my worries.

"When they are back, we are going to have a family dinner. I haven't seen my sister in a long time, and Brock works all the time lately, so I hardly see him at home. We are thinking about having a child of our own, what do you think?", she asks cheerfully.

I feel happy at the news, excited to have a cousin. "I think it's about time", I say with a smile.

"There you go, lighten up. Your eyes don't deserve to be sad. When you are happy, they shine the color of the ocean, that your mother loves so much". Daisy goes to caress my black hair, now falling on my face.

"Look how handsome you have become. You are turning into a man day by day"

I chuckle at the comment, as a voice interrupts us. It's grandpa Bill, telling us Cole is awake. Both of us immediately hurry in my friend's room.

As we enter it, I see Floyd already there, talking to him.

I run by his side, and he smiles to see me.

"So I guess Clefairy is your spirit Pokemon?", I ask jokingly.

"Shut up Vergil", he says in a still weak voice.

"That's kinda gay", I tease him even more. Cole lets out a smile.

"Come here and I 'll show you who's gay", he threatens teasingly.

"Nurse said we should go home. Visiting hours are almost over", Floyd says. Our laugh is stopped instantly, as we turn to him

"Sorry, poor choice of words", he apologizes.

"All of you are coming to stay with me and Brock. There is plenty of room there for you to rest", Aunt Daisy says sympathetically. "I'm sure in a day or two, we will have you with us", she tells Cole and smiles.

"Thank you a lot for the generous offer", grandpa Bill thanks, "But I had a brother who lived here years ago. I believe his house still stands north of the city. I will head there, cities were never my style. Thank you again though"

"As you wish", aunt Daisy says with a smile. "Should you change your mind, or need anything at all, don't hesitate to ring our bell. So Vergil, ready to go?", she asks.

Time passed excruciatingly slowly after Vergil left. Him being here, it lightened my world. But now, the deafening silence creates a hole in one's soul, making my thoughts, worries and fears louder than ever.

Nurse Joey's point of view:

4 am in the morning, and I still have people to look after. Thankfully the last person has fallen asleep, so I can at least rest my eyes on the comfortable chair in the reception. Unless someone needs something, which I truly hope doesn't happen. I haven't sat down in like centuries, and to think that I also walked all the way form Cerulean this very day, to say my body hurts is a total understatement.

As I lean back on the comfortable chair, I am overwhelmed by a calm feeling all over my body. Not a second later, my mind goes blank and I fall asleep.

What seems like one second later, although it was over two hours, a sudden thud on the door has me on my feet. Taking a few moments to realize what is going on, I see a young man fallen on all fours in the entrance, shouting for help.

I run by his side, and see that he is holding tight onto his arm. I recognize him, he is one of the rangers that rescued us from the pokecenter near Mt Moon.

"Um, Connor, isn't it?", I ask

"Yes. We met before, but a goddamn arbok bit me, so forgive me if I am not in the mood for socializing".

"Let me see", I say and the man removes his hand. I could tell by the smell, yet the sight of black ooze coming out of the wound reassures me of what I expected. Arbok's poison is fatal if you don't know what to do, yet a ranger knows how to patch themselves up, and this pokecenter is more than equipped to handle such cases.

We go inside a room, and I help the man take off his shirt. A firm build, only suitable for a man trained to survive in the wilderness of the outside world.

I run back to get the antidote, and I find him laying on the bed, now sweating intensely. With no delay, I sting the needle in his arm, right above the bite wound.

"I will give you one of these every hour, and you need to stay hydrated. Drink as much water as you can, unfortunately sweating and having a fever is part of the process", I inform him

"When can I go back out there?", he asks.

I stand in awe at his question. "No way that is going to happen any time soon", I object.

"We'll see about that",he says as he lays back on the bed.

And now I have to wake up every once in a while to check on Connor. There goes my night's sleep, but at least the young man is going to be ok.

Cole's point of view:

I hesitantly open my eyes only to close them immediately. The sun falls directly on my face, making my average long blond hair shine a yellow color. A few locks of slightly curly hair are on my face, covering my eyes and nose. I remove them with my hand, and turn on the side to avoid the sun.

A man is on the bed next to me, which was empty the night before. I raise my head to get a batter view, and I see him clearly. He is naked from the waist up, revealing his perfectly shaped body. Covered in sweat, he flinches every now and then, as his chest moves up and down following his heavy breathing. His hair is spiked and pitch black, and doesn't have any facial hair at all.

I take a moment to examine him, amazed at his godly body. before realizing it, he is awake.

"What are you looking at?", he says in a low yet straight voice.

"Um.. nothing", I reply with a louder voice than usual. I can feel my face blushing, and look the other way to hide it. "Why am I blushing?", I ask myself.

"Are you ok?", I ask the man, trying to avoid the awkward silence

"Where is the doctor?", he asks back, completely avoiding my question.

Before answering, Nurse Joey enters the room.

"Cole, didn't think you'd be awake so early", he says in a tired, yet caring voice.

"Early? It's almost twelve", I think to myself.

"This here is Connor, head of the rangers of Pewter, and one of the men who saved us when we exited Mt Moon", Joey says.

"We 've met. When the boy teleported here, it was me he told about you", the young man says.

"Anyway, here for the last dose of antidote", Joey says as he holds a syringe out. Connor lays out his injured arm, and Joey sticks the needle, letting out the medicine do its work.

"Boy? He isn't that older than me", I think. Why am I bothered by his comments?

"Ok, I' gonna go take a shower, and I'm out of here", Connor says. Joey tries to argue, but soon realizes there is nothing he can do.

"I will even sign out myself if need be", Connor states. "My team needs me, and so does Brock. There's no telling what they found in Cerulean".

Without realizing it, I was once more staring at him. But his last sentence made me come back to reality. "No telling what they will find in Cerulean?", I wonder. Could things be more serious than we are told?

Vergil's point of view:

When the sun started ascending, I was already on my feet. It's a miracle I even slept at all, with all that happened the day before. I quickly got up and put on a plain pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. After putting my shoes on, I went to the kitchen to greet my aunt, who was also awake.

"Good morning Aunt Daisy", I greet her

"Hey, someone is up early", she comments.

"Yeah, so are you. Couldn't sleep. Gonna see Cole in the hospital. Pretty sure he is dying of boredom in there".

"Visiting hours start in 2 p.m."

"Ah, crap. Then I'm gonna go see when mom and uncle brock come".

"Eat something at least", she pleads.

Holding the egg in my arms, I grab on a toast and run towards the door.

"See ya", I say and run for the hill on the western part of the city, where I have a good view of people coming from the east. Hopefully uncle Brock, mom and the rest arrive soon.

Brock's point of view:

Getting here was nothing. The only trouble we ran into was a flock of cursed fearows and a couple other pokemon. Not bothering to delay, Connor stayed to take care of them while the rest of us moved forward. But here, inside Mt Moon, things are not what they used to be. The whole cave has given in, and it is impossible to get to the other side. Floyd's Xatu, among lots of cursed Pokemon is buried here. We also found the bodies of the two people who were lost in the cave. Poor guys didn't even realize they were going to die. One only has some bruises, since the fatal strike came from a hit at he back of his head, while the other one's head is completely smashed.

We are working for a while now, carrying boulders and debris out of the way to create a passage. Besides me, Golem and Steelix help, each able to carry more weight than ten individual humans.

Suddenly, I hear a faint voice on the other side.

"Be quiet", I tell the group.

"Hello", a voice is heard.

"This is Brock, Gym Leader from Pewter City, are you from Cerulean?", I ask loudly so that my voice gets through.

"Oh my god yes, finally", the faint voice replies. The woman sounds familiar, but I can't place it right now.

"Ok, stay back", I say and move back myself.

"Steelix, use Iron Head and get the debris out of the way", I command.

My Pokemon's head is engulfed in a dark grey color, as he slams into the pile of rubble blocking us. The boulders smash as if hey are made of salt, sending tremors all over the place, forcing a few other rocks to fall too.

"Hey, we don't want to buried here too", a ranger protests. Completely ignoring him, I rush through the dust to the other side.

Holding my elbow over my nose and mouth, I make it through the dust and finally see light. A woman waits for me by the cave's entrance.

"Donna", I say as I see the familiar face. "Was it you in there?", I ask

The woman nods in agreement, as I ask the next question. "Where is Misty?"

Vergil's point of view:

Lots of hours later, and still no sight of anyone on the horizon. "Could be that they camped somewhere for the night", I think to myself. Anyway, visiting hours start in a couple of minutes, so I better hurry to the pokecenter.

Cole's point of view:

"Five more minutes", I say to myself loudly. "God, I am talking to myself loudly. Boredom has really hit red here", I think.

My thoughts are interrupted by my best friend entering the room.

"Hey there", he lets out in a loud voice.

"Vergil", I reply back in awe.

We hug and exchange our special handshake, and he asks me how I've been.

"Totally and utterly bored", I complain. "Any news from your mother?", I ask, hoping for a positive answer.

"Nah, no one is back yet", Vergil says in a sad voice.

"Brock and the rangers have reached Mt Moon by now, they will be there soon", I inform him. "One ranger got hurt and returned, I heard him telling this to Joey.

"Good", he says coldly.

I know this isn't information that can make him feel better. "I am worried too", I say.

Connor's voice still troubles me. What does he mean when he says "No one knows what they will find in Cerulean"?. Could he mean that Misty might have lost? And why did Brock go back himself? Both Vergil and I instantly thought because they are great friends and brother and sister in law. But what if this isn't the case?

Should I tell Vergil? This question tears me in half. He is my best friend, and I tell him everything, and talking about it will make me worry less, but on the other hand, Vergil will worry even more. What's the point in making him feel worse now? I decide to keep this to myself.

"I know you are", Vergil interrupts my thoughts. Standing on the side of the bed facing the sunlight, his deep blue eyes shine even more. He looks at me with a caring and concerning look.

"Has it moved at all?", I ask him, pointing a the Pokemon egg

"No, and I don't think it will for a while", he responds. "What do you think is inside?", he asks back

"Well, probably an Eevee, given that all the other eggs were Eevee eggs", I reply.

"Yeah, still can't forget the sight of unhatched Pokemon eggs smashed and spilt on the ground, he says with a disgust

"But you saved this one", I reply, trying to cheer him up.

"An Eevee would be suitable for your first Pokemon", Daisy says as she stands by the door. I don't know how long she has been standing there, but it shouldn't be much.

"Do you know why your parents named you Vergil?", she asks.

A story about Vergil's parents. That's new. I have literally never heard of such a story.

"Virgil, the Unova pokemon champion, and a good friend of your parents. He managed to win the championship by using only Eeveelutions. And now you, Vergil named after him, will have an Eevee for your first pokemon. Seems poetic to me", she says with a smile.

Both Vergil and I are left speechless. Does Misty know people so powerful? Well, no wonder she does, she is the head of the elite 4 herself.

"Cool", Vergil responds. "I will become such a trainer myself", he says confidently.

Our chat is interrupted by Nurse Joey passing through the room.

"They are here", he says before storming out of the place.

Brock's point of view:

"Where is Misty?", I ask. Donna tries to talk, but no words come out of her mouth. I can feel the knob in her stomach from here. She takes a deep breath, but instead of speaking, she bursts into tears.

I refuse to accept what I believe she is trying to tell me. "Where is she?", I yell as tears form in my eyes. The remaining rangers come out of the cave behind me, and I barely notice them.

"She.. she sent us... away", Donna managed to mutter between her sobs.

"It.. it was lots of them. Oh Arceus, how many were they? We couldn't do anything else", she cries and sits on the ground in a fetal stance.

I fall on my knees and stand in front of her. She is clearly in shock, and I can't make out any of her words.

"We would only get in the way", she defends as she looks me in the eyes. And in this moment I understand. The deep pain coming out of Donna's eyes speaks for itself. I feel as if it pierces right through me and plants the bit of information I never hoped to receive. " _Misty died_ ".

Tears come out of my eyes, and my whole body is shaking. I can feel my body's weight heavier than anything I have seen in my life. I just want to fall down. Right there on the grass. And cry. What else could happen after that?

"You... um...", I mutter as I wipe my nose. "You did your best", I say and cry even harder. "Misty would be...", I begin and pause.

"...proud", I let out, unable to finish a sentence as I collapse on the ground. Even now I am hoping for someone to interrupt. Someone to say "No, you misunderstood. Misty is alive". Or missing, I don't care at this point. But the silence that follows is louder than any sound I have ever heard. My fears are now confirmed.

"How? Zapdos?", I ask moments later. "Let me see her", I say and slowly get back on my feet. I feel dizzy and sick, almost ready to faint, but I find my footing.

"It wasn't Zapdos", a voice replies. It is another one of Misty's trainers.

"Zapdos was commanded by someone else", he adds.

"WHO?", I yell as I grab him by the collar. "WHO?"

"Lieutenant Surge", he says quickly, fearing for what I might do if he postpones it any longer.

Suddenly I let go of him, leaving my hands still in the air.

Vergil's point of view:

I rush out of the pokecenter, expecting to see my mother and Brock, followed by their trainers, entering the city. I expect people to clap their hands, celebrating for the victory over the cursed legendary Pokemon. Mom will hug me, and tell me Cerulean is safe to go back to.

What I see though, is the exact opposite.

Brock's point of view:

A couple hours later, we are reaching Pewter again. The closest we reach, the more I wish I died right here and now. Besides Misty, my mind now shifted to Daisy and Vergil. Even Cole. I can't do this to them. I can't ruin their lives. I can't make this right, no matter what I do.

As we walk, Donna and I carry Misty's stretcher. I have carried lots of heavy things in my life, but putting them all together isn't as heavy as this stretcher. I can't feel my legs anymore. In fact, I can't feel anything. My best friend is no more. My sister is no more. All I do now is walk. Like a walking dead, I put one foot in front of the other, slowly approaching my hometown, clueless about what to say to the people I love.

Vergil's point of view:

What I see outside, is the exact opposite of what I expected. Silent people everywhere, watching as the group arrives. The group itself moves slowly, way slowly. Everyone's face is facing the ground, and I move closer to take a better look.

"Mom", Ishout out at the group, unable to make out any orange-haired heads.

 **Ok, end of chapter. Bit of a cliffhanger, but rest assured the next one will come sooner than you expect. Leave a review if you like, or even if you don't like the story. Peace out**


End file.
